How to Train Your Hybrid
by kittycat3191
Summary: (Dragons and Vikings have switched roles.) They call it 'Berk'. Known for it luscious forest, pure water, and wild life. The only problem's are the pests who live on it. All he has to do it get a boar or something he would be good. That what went through Toothless's mind the first time he arrived on Berk. That was until he found a little half Night Fury and human named Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing. But it's not the freezing to death part that's the problem for anyone who lives on this island. It's more of what goes on with the island that seems to be the problem. Berk has been the only place close for any human or creature to find herbs and a hefty supply of animals and food. The only problem is the two species that fight over it.

One of the species is a bunch of hybrids. They are part human and dragon. These creatures have lived on the island for more than three hundred year. Hybrids have the ability to transform into dragon like creatures to hunt and ward off unwanted visitors. They built their village in the crypts and corner off the cliffs of the mountain. The reason why is to protect their young ones and family from any enemy attack that may try to harm them.

They have lived in peace on the island, but that all changed when the humans came. Vile and stubborn creatures, who attack anyone who are different from them. No one knows why the humans came to their island, but ever since they came it has been a never ending war between them and the hybrids.

Since they arrived, humans have only seen the hybrids in their dragon form. Thinking they are nothing but destructive, mindless monsters, they have continued to attack them whenever the humans spot the beasts.

On this glorious day, nothing seemed to be happening on the peaceful island. But that was the calm before the storm. A few of the adults were getting ready for a scouting mission. One of the chiefs, who was part Rumblehorn, named Stoick the Vast was in charge of said scouting mission.

Getting ready to leave, Stoick heard the sound of pitter patter behind him. The large hybrid turned to see his toddler of a son, Hiccup. Small he was, and lanky too. He did not share his father's dragon colors of green and red. Instead, the boy had color of black for his dragon arms and feet. His long black tail and giant wings were black as well. Hiccup was born of a mix breed, two parents that were of different dragons that resulted into turning him into a new species of dragon that the village dubbed a Night Fury. No one known's the sheer power of the small boy. But all they knew so far what that he was a trouble making runt.

"Son" Stoic knelt down as he put a hand on his son's shoulders. "I need you to try and be good today. Do not run off and cause trouble, _like_ the last time I left."

Hiccup looked at his father with sadness, for the small boy knew that he was a disappointment in his father's eyes. His father didn't like it when Hiccup walked outside. Stoick felt like every time to the boy stepped outside, disasters followed. Determine more than ever. Hiccup gave his father a firm nod.

Stoick let a smile creep onto his face as he said goodbye to his son and turned to the others and commanded all the hybrids to head out.

Hiccup watched the group turn into their different dragon forms before they left. Stoic turned into a Rumblehorn, while the rest turned into two Gronkles, a few Nadders, and one Monstrous Nightmare. Once they fully changed, they spread their wings and took off. Hiccup watched them leave before he turned to the village to vanquish his boredom and try to be good for his father. Sadly, it didn't take Hiccup long to find trouble when he heard some kids making a commotion. Hiccup turned his head to see a group of five other children giggling and playing.

Hiccup, wanting to fit in with the other kids and be part of the group, walked over to them. He could see that the group consisted of Fishlegs, who was part Gronkle, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were part Zipplback, Snotlout, who was part Monstrous Nightmare, and finally the lovely Astrid, who was part Nadder.

They all stopped what they were doing when they heard footsteps behind them. They all turned to look and saw it was the village runt Hiccup. The klutz and good for nothing, walking disaster, that ruined everything he touched, Hiccup the useless. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout let out a groan of annoyance, while Fishlegs and Astrid tried to look somewhere else. Last time they played with the boy it ended up with the twins and a broken fence, and Snotlout and a run away wagon. Fishlegs and Astrid found it funny when one time they saw Snotlout running away from a group of sheep that would not leave the poor boy alone due to Hiccup, accidently, chucking a bowl of herbal tea, that Gobber had made, on him.

Hiccup had apologies to the group many times, _along to other Vikings,_ for the accidents that seemed to happen around him. It was like Hiccup was cursed by the Gods or something. Hiccup tried to not let all the disasters happen but it was either due to him trip over his tail or on one of his wings. Thus falling face first into something that caused accident to said happen.

It's true that he could pick up his tail or wings like the others, but thus whenever his mind wandered, which was often, he would forget. Plus, its not like his Dad, Stoic the Vast, The chief of the Berkian tribe, who had to take care of the village than look after his own son, was to busy to teach him how to control his dragon parts. Hiccup did have Gobber, his fathers best friend and part Hobblegrump, to watch and take care of him. Sadly the man's idea of fixing a problem were tying his tail and wings to his body or just throw boulders at him to teach him to shoot fire. Not very comforting for a eight year old child.

Right now, Hiccup just hoped that the others would allow him to play with them.

"What do you want?" Snotlout asked rudely at the small boy.

"I just wanted to play with you guys" Hiccup looked towards the ground as he whispered to them.

"_Well_, we don't want you to. So find some else to annoy" Snotlout pretty much yelled at the already dejected boy.

Hiccup was close to crying but tried desperately to hold the tears back. He kicked the dirt before he turned around to leave.

"Hold on a minute"

Hiccup perked up as he quickly turned around.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout tried not to raise his voice at Astrid.

"What?" Astrid looked nonchalantly at Snotlout. She was unfazed by semi buff boys attempt to look tough. Astrid knew of Hiccup disaster spree and like others, found it annoying, but like the bad, there is the good. "We need an extra player if were going to make this game more interesting." Astrid then turned to Hiccup as she called to him. "We were going to play Hide and Prey"

"We don't need him to play." Ruffnut placed her hands on her hips.

"Ya, we already have five players" Tuffnut crossed his arms.

"Oh ya, a real challenge you all are." Astrid let out a frustrated sigh as she continued to explain why the game wouldn't work. "You idiots can come up with a good hiding spot. Last time you two mutton heads tried to hide in a tree that had no leaves. Snotlout is loud and will scream 'Snotlout, oy, oy, oy' when he finds himself a hiding spot. And Fishlegs is fat and slow that makes him easy to catch before he can even get to a hiding spot"

"Hey" Fishlegs was angry at first but then became depressed for he tried to make up an excuse. "My mother says that I'm just husky"

"So what makes Hiccup so great?" Snotlout still couldn't get what was so great about his puny cousin.

"He can hide in small spots and just last week it took you five hours to find him" Astrid said it in a monotone voice.

"Ya" Tuffnut began to laugh at the memory. "You were ripping the whole village apart looking for him. If it wasn't for Stoick and Gobber you would have ripped him to shreds."

The group laughed at the memory but Snotlout was fuming at them. He yelled at them to stop laughing, as the group of kids began to calm down. Hiccup did not think it as funny. He had been terrified at the time and knew that it was possible for the much stronger boy to kill him. Thank the Dragon Gods that his father and his uncle Gobber came to his rescue.

"Fine, fine" Snotlout stopped and then pointed to Astrid. "Your idea. Then _you_ have to be the dragon."

Astrid let out a sigh but nodded. If she wanted Snotlout to shut up then she better just do it and get it over with. She began to turn around and count and all of the children began to scatter. Some hid in houses while the others hid behind other animate objects.

Hiccup was also going to run and hide when he saw Snotlout leave the village. Hiccup whisperly cried out to the little Monstrous Nightmare at what he was doing. They were not supposed to leave unless they were under adult supper vision.

"The best spot are out here _Hic-up_." The bully of a child chuckled as he egged Hiccup on. "What's a matter? You _afraid_?"

Anger and stubbornness took over as he ran after Snotlout. Hiccup did not want to be seen as a cowered, even if the idea was very stupid.

xxxxxxx

Snotlout and Hiccup started to slow down as they came by some cliffs. They were only a few feet high, not much to get damage by if they fall but impossible for newbie hybrids to climb up. Their own wings weren't strong enough to hold them up, due to that fact they were still learning how to fly.

Hiccup looked over the side as he gulped at the sight. It wasn't until he heard the thunderous sound of footsteps did the boys turn to see Astrid coming at them. Snotlout let out a yell as he ran like his life depended on it.

Hiccup on the other hand tried to keep up with Snotlout but since he had little stamina, it would be hard to keep up with his fast cousin. Thus, Astrid being very close on his tail and in hand reaching distances to catch him.

"You better give up now" Astrid called to the boys. Astrid spread her hand as she tried to reach for Hiccup.

At that moment, Hiccup's clumsiness had decided to kick in. The small boy tripped over his black tail and fell on his belly down the steep cliff. Astrid tried to grab for the boy's legs but missed it by an inch. Hiccup hit the ground with a thud as he banged into some bushes. Not being able to see Hiccup, Astrid called out to the boy and soon saw him appear. Hiccup tried to claw his was up the cliff but it was to steep and slippery for him to get any traction.

"Don't worry Hiccup" Astrid tried to reassure the young Night Fury. "We'll get you out"

Astrid tried to think of a way but Snotlout and her were suddenly startled by a loud crashing sound not far off. All three of them looked up to hear and see humans in distance.

"_Humans_" Snotlout grabbed on Astrid's arm as he tried to pull her way. "Astrid…we got to GO!"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM" Astrid tried to get out of Snotlout's grip. She had heard all of the rumors of what the humans would do if they caught a hybrid. Not wishing any of that to happen to Hiccup, she tried to reach for him.

Snotlout gave Astrid a yank as he tried to get her back to the village. "If we don't go now we'll all get captured? Is that what you want? To have all of us in the same boat." Snoutlout saw how Astrid was struggling with the choice to abandon Hiccup or get captured. "If we leave now we can get the adult and save Hiccup"

Before Astrid could come to a decision, she felt Snotlout yank her as they ran back to the village. She watched the cliff begin to shrink from her vision as she called out to Hiccup to reassure him. "Don't worry Hiccup! We'll come back for you!"

Hiccup didn't know whether he should trust Astrid with coming back, but all he did know was that he needed to find a place to hide. The sudden rustle of bushes began to freak poor Hiccup out. He dove for the nearest hiding place, which happen to be under an extremely small rock cave. Covering his head with his paws/hands, he heard the footsteps grow louder as Hiccup tried to remember what his father and Gobber had taught him.

"_Look fierce Hiccup. Your dragon form with scare off any foe"_

Hiccup tried desperately to convert into his Night Fury form. Sadly, Hiccup was the weakest transformer in his age group. Not only did he have trouble converting but it wouldn't last that long.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt his body fully become a dragon. The dragon still had his eyes closed as he did not want to look at the scary human.

After a few seconds, the sound stopped. Hiccup tried to be brave and peek through his paws. In front of him was a boy no older than thirteen, looking at him. He had dark black hair. His eyes green as emeralds. If Hiccup could, he would gaze at them with awe.

"_Feirce!"_ The voice of his father rang through Hiccup's head as he shakily got up on all fourth paws as tried to shot a plasma blast at the boy. Unfortunately, the blast hit the floor, causing dirt to lift up and into Hiccup's face. Dusty filter his nose as the small black dragon let out a sneeze.

This caused the dark hair boy to chuckle. The complete opposite of what Hiccup wanted. Looking like a miserable puppy, Hiccup look up at the boy who smiled down at him.

Suddenly, loud shouts were heard as Hiccup watched to boy turn his head to look to his left. Hiccup began to whimper as he tried to scoot farther back into the cave. The black dragon watched as the boy looked back and forth between the far off voice and him.

The boy's head disappeared as the sounds of him scurrying off were heard. Hiccup thought right away that the boy had gone off to tell the other humans what he had found and bring them here to kill him. He was only started when he saw the boy coming back with a large basket. The boy placed it on the ground as he then tried to reach for Hiccup.

"_**Kom hit**__"_

Hiccup understood a little of what the boy was speaking due to his late grandfather's attempt to teach him the human language. But there was no way he was going anywhere near this boy. Trying to look fierce again, he had little time to react when the teenager picked him up and practically dragged him out of his hiding place.

The boy placed Hiccup in the basket as the black dragon began to panic. Hiccup did not want to be kidnapped; his mother had already been taken by the humans and never seen again. He didn't need to be the next hybrid. Hiccup began to shake the basket as the boy tried to use calm words to try and calm Hiccup down.

"_**Shhh,det er greit**__"_

"_Calm down, ya right" _Hiccup tried even more to get out of the large basket. The fearful dragon then felt something sprinkle down on him and Hiccup could smell the sent of Dragon Nip.

Dragon nip, a powerful substance that can even quiet down his own father Stoick the Vast. But to a baby dragon, it was nap time medicine that would be used by adults to put down young ones fast. Hiccup felt his eyes begin to drop as the last thing he felt was him being carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Earlier that morning….)**

On an island just South of Berk, lived a small island owned by the humans. They are known as Vikings. The island they inhabit is called Drage øy. When you come towards the island, you can see that it has a large port that ships would come by and dock. The docks were also used to trade goods as well. The shores were heavily rocky. As you go farther in land, you can see some greenery that had houses on top of it. Above the village was a large mountain that was heavily fogged and had a dense forest. The fog was thick and only strong, tough Vikings are allowed to venture into those woods. Or risk death by strange terrify beasts that no one could see or hear until it was too late. More terrifying than the dragons, a Viking said.

The small village was nestled on the one side of the island close to the shore. As the village got closer to the fog, you could see the amount of houses was getting smaller. Only one house lives close to the mountain fog. It was once owned by two but only one person resides in it now.

The inside of the house was small. Only one bed was used while the other one was cluttered with book, papers and other junk that was left forgotten. In the middle was a large pit with a cauldron above it, so they could cook their food. Kitchen on one side while on the other was a desk to work on. The house did have a room above but it's mostly used for storage. And table nears the pit with two chairs. It was not much to look but when only one person in habits this house, it was perfect.

"_Groan"_

In the bed, the covers and fur began to move as a strand of dark black hair began to peek out from under them. Soon after, followed a teen no older than the age of thirteen, began to sit up as the covers fell onto his lap. The half naked boy gave a big yawn before opening his emerald green eyes. The boy's name was Toothless.

Yes, the name sounds weird for a boy who has a mouth full of teeth, but most say that a strange name will scare away the monster that lurk in the dark. Sadly by the time Toothless was four years old when his parents left for a hunt and didn't come back.

No one in the village wanted to take poor Toothless into their house at the time except for one man. A man, known as Cloudjumper. The man was the closes thing to a father that Toothless could remember. The man was kind and patient. He taught Toothless everything he knew about hunting, language, and other things. But Cloudjumper had left on a journey up in the mountain a long time ago, thus Toothless living by himself.

On his bed, Toothless stopped yawning to scratch his back. He slowly turned and placed his feet on the floor as he got up for his daily morning chores. The chores consisted of getting out of bed, making said bed, making breakfast for himself, eating said breakfast, clean dishes, and grabbing his bag to go to dock to get food for rest of week. Not much to do for this Viking. He already past training classes since he was ten. Best in class he was. Toothless was just a natural warrior. He was quick, smart, and had a knack for getting out of any situation.

Toothless could go on the hunt on Berk island with the adults anytime he wanted, but luckily their chief, Ice Spitter, said that only people who are older then thirteen are allow to go. Toothless was glad when he heard that. Unlike his classmates, Toothless rather see his eleventh birthday than get himself killed.

Now that he was older though, Toothless was curious to see what lies on the dangerous island that the adults talked about.

Xxxxxx

Down by the docks, Toothless was walking to one of the fish boats to get his daily fish for the day. When Toothless walked by some of the adults, he saw that some of them were carrying or placing nets, traps, and weapons on three boats. Toothless guessed that a group of men where going on another hunt.

One sad thing about their island was that there was hardly anything to hunt. Yes, there was probably a lot of food at the top of the mountain, but because of the fog it was hard to see. So when an animal would come and attack a Viking, there would be no way to see it. Some people would leave, not Vikings, they made it their soul purpose to be stubborn and stick out on the island until the day they die. It was funny how they acted so tough but would rather hunt for food on a dragon infested island than on their mountain.

Toothless began to walk past them when one of the men in charge of the hunt called to him. Toothless turned to see that it was Thornado, one of the toughest Vikings to fight in the _Archipelago_. They say that his battle cry is so loud and fierce that if any warrior were to fight him they run away a little less able to hear.

"You're at that age where you can go on the hunt right?" Thornado asked the young teen.

Toothless tilted his head as he raised an eye brow, "Yes…."

"Good" Thornado clapped his hands together as he rubbed them together. "Then how about you come join us on a hunt on the Island of Berk?"

Toothless gave it some thought. He did always want to go, ever since heard last year about strange tales about the island. Curiosity got the better of him when he became a teen and decided 'what the hel'. "Sure. Just let me get my stuff."

Thornado watched him run to his house as he gave a chuckle. Teenagers like Toothless were rare. Either you get the stubborn, forgetful teens like Hookfang or the annoying twins. Not a good combination when going on a dangerous hunt.

Xxxxxx

Toothless slammed his door open and rushed to find his pack and small blade. It was bigger than a dagger but smaller than a sword. Cloudjumper had given it to him when he entered the training academy. Along with it, he collected some bottles and other supplies that he would need. He grabbed a large basket in case he caught any small game while out there. If he didn't, Toothless was sure that some of the other Viking, such as Shock Shotter, would lie and keep his catch for his own. Even with Thornado's help, Toothless would rather go up against a raging storm than have to deal with the older aggravating teen.

Slinging the basket strap over his shoulder, Toothless headed out the door and towards the dock. He was both nervous and excited. An unknown world lied in wait for him. He could not wait to see what it had in store for him.

Xxxxxxxx

First thing came to mind for Toothless, was boredom and annoyance. After they had left port, the first thing that happened was Flame Eater getting seasick. Scaldy tried to jump off the boat a couple times because he heard the water 'calling' to him. And for the past hour he got tired of Skyfall asking if 'we're there yet?'

After three hours at sea, they finally came up on the island of Berk. So far everything was quiet. Only the howls of the wind brushing through the woods could be heard. Toothless watched with awe at the dense forest that island the outer shell of the island. It acted as some sort of protection against intruders.

They soon came up to a nice sandy shore. Their boats settled down on the watery sand and a couple of Vikings got off the pull the boat ashore. Once on land, the Toothless jumped off the boat and onto the squishy sand. Looking up at the island with wonder as the seagulls began to screech in the air.

"Stupid annoying birds." Shock Shooter took out his crossbow and aimed it at the birds. He was about to fire when Thornado clamped his large hand down on the weapon.

"Are you insane boy?" Thornado tried so hard no to yell at the boy. "Do you want the dragons to know we are here?"

Shock Shooter raised an eye brow because he wanted to kill a dragon anyway. So why not call the army itself.

Thornado could obviously tell what the boy was thinking. "You wouldn't last long if one of those beasts came from under your feet and pulled you under to your dirt grave."

"They can do that?" It was obvious that Shock Shooter didn't pay attention to the dragon part of training.

"_YES" _Thornado whisperly yelled at the boy. He got closer to the boy's face as his voice became dark. "They are called Whispering Deaths for a reason."

Shock Shooter gulped as his eyes looked around in fear of a dragon coming after him.

Toothless rolled his eyes. He knew all the categories and stories about each of the dragons they would face on this island. Fear did strike him but he knew not to let it control him. That's how Silent Gale lost his voice.

All the Vikings got their gear and walked quietly into the dense woods. Toothless was in the back as he looked around. He turned around to get a better look at the clearing to their boats before running into a tree.

Rubbing his back to dull the pain, Toothless turned around to look at the giant pine tree. Glaring at the tree for a minute, Toothless noticed that the other Vikings were no where to be scene. Figuring they ran off without him, Toothless had no choice but to go in it alone.

Toothless placed his satchel on the ground and began to dig around in it. He found what he was looking as he took the charcoal pet out of his bag. Going up to the tree that inflicted him with pain, he drew an 'X' on it. Like many humans, they believed that they were the only species that understood what meant. Sad to say, that they were going to learn how wrong they were.

For about half an hour, Toothless placed markers on the tree's he went by so he would know the way back to the ships. Hoping to find something before he had to head back soon, he came to a halt when he heard the sound of laughter in the air.

Toothless was very confused by this. There were no human inhabitants on Berk, and there were definitely no children with them. Toothless knew nothing about a dragon that could manipulate the voice of child. Curiosity got the better of the teen as he ventured after the strange voices.

Climbing between a large rock and a tall tree that cover the rock like a shadow, Toothless looked out from the vantage point, to see if he saw anything. That's when he heard the sound of something falling down on some dirt to see a weird kid cover in dark clothing falling off a cliff. Rushing over to see if the kid was okay, he heard another yell that he missed to come by the side of the cliff.

No kid in sight but he did see a small rock cave that looked like a good hiding place. Thinking the kid must have got scared and hid, Toothless got onto the rock and looked into it.

For one thing, Toothless was not expecting to see a small back dragon inside. The thing had paws covering his eyes. The teen watched as it peeked up at him. He watched as it shakenly got to its feet and tried to look fierce. Toothless tried not to laugh at the face it was giving him. It looked kind of funny as it tried to scare him off.

Toothless then became afraid when he saw the little dragon was going to attack him. Toothless got ready to pull back in case it did. What he did not expect was the dragon hit the floor more than him. Dirt puffed into the dragons face as it let out a big sneeze. That broke the damn as Toothless couldn't help but laugh at the dragon's antics.

When Toothless's laugh finally died down, he looked back at the creature to see something he never thought he see on a dragon. Fear, dread, and something else. Something he thought he would never see in a dragon. Loneliness. Toothless felt more connected to this dragon than he did with any of his friends. Toothless smiled at the dragon as thoughts of why this dragon was alone, filled his head. He figured that this must be a new species since he never hear of anything like it. And it must be just a baby by the way it acted and it could explain its size. Sure there were Terrible Terrors that were just as small but then why didn't this dragon fly away. Maybe it couldn't. Maybe it was like him. Maybe it didn't have parents too.

Suddenly, loud shouts were heard in the distance. Toothless figured it was the others fighting off some dragons or looking for him. Looking back at the small dragon he could see the poor little thing look at him petrified. Not wanting the thing to get killed by the others, he pulled himself up and grabbed his basket.

Toothless jumped on the ground as he came by the opening and tried to reach into the cave. "Come on"

The dragon scooted back farther into the cave, which was understandable since it probably thought Toothless wanted to kill it. The teen was able to grab it and tried to place it in the basket. That set the dragon off as it began to squirm and screech. Once in the basket, Toothless quickly went into his satchel and grabbed a bottle filled up dragon nip.

Powerful stuff. Cloudjumper told him that if you sprinkle a bit of it on a dragon they will feel calm and at peace. Toothless figured it should work on his little dragon friend. He pinched a bit of it and began to sprinkle on the dragon. Right away the dragon's eye began to droop as it fell asleep.

Toothless guess that because it was a baby and that dragon nip would be more of a sleeping solution. Happy that the little guy had calm down, he quickly pulled the basket closed as he raced back to shore.

Xxxx

Toothless, raced out of the woods to see men and women carrying meat and herbs onto the boat. The group began to rush as a roar could be heard in the distance. Thorando told every to get on the boats as they shoved off. Toothless watched as the shore line began to get small as he saw something pop out of the woods. It was a large shelled dragon that let out a roar at their ship.

Toothless looked at the beast in awe. He soon saw other creatures appear next to the beast. "Is that a Monstrous Nightmare. And a Nadder."

"Aye, it is." Thornado came next to the youth. "We were just lucky this time"

They both watched the shore line begin to disappear as all they could see was a small island. Thornado got off the railing as he made is way to the men. "Is everyone in one piece."

Almost all the men said yes, while the others moaned and groaned. Nodding his head, he scanned around and saw Toothless keeping that basket he brought close to him. He smiled to himself thinking that Toothless must have caught himself some game. He continued walking as he began to tend to his men.

Toothless sighed in relief as he watched Thornado go by. He did not want anyone to question him about his basket. He just prayed to the Gods that the little guy would stay asleep until they got home.

Toothless decided to look over the railing and out at the see, hoping that it will help calm his nerves until they reached home. Sadly, it did not last long until Shock Shooter walked over to him and began to question him.

"What's in the basket _Toothless_?" Shock Shooter tried to get a closer look, but Toothless stood in front of it.

"There's nothing in it." Toothless acted tough and stern, while inside he was freaking out. "All I got was bottles of plants and herbs."

A grin of glee formed onto the bullies face. "I knew you wouldn't catch anything." He then brought out a line that had bird hanging it. "I caught these in this first hour we landed on Berk." He then took out a Nadder's needle. "I got this in the leg when we were fighting those dragons, it was _awesome_!"

Toothless tried to hold back a growl. Shock Shooter knew that Toothless like to collect artifacts and pieces from dragons. He had a horn from Monstrous Nightmare that probably fell of while fighting another dragon. Three teeth from a Whispering Death that Cloudjumper gave him for his birthday. Toothless and Cloudjumper had all sorts of Dragon objects in their home. He was just hoping he could get his own Nadder needle one day.

Toothless then remembered the dragon that laid at his feet. He held in his anger as the dark purple hair boy looked at his with an evil smirk that said 'I dare you to try and take this from me'.

Toothless would have done it to if Scaldy hadn't come over and tell Shock Shooter to back off. The two glared at each other before Shock Shooter let out a snort before he back off.

"Not worth my time" Shock Shooter began to walk back to the other side of the ship to join his little gang. "I'll see you later _Toothless"_

Toothless began to growl as he watched that jerk leave.

"Let him go" Scaldy rested his hand on Toothless shoulder to try to calm him. "He just being, well, Shock Shooter"

"Why does he always go for me?" Toothless let out a huff as he went back to looking over the side of the ship.

"Because you are the golden boy. The boy every parent wants their little Viking to grow up and be like" Scaldy exclaimed.

"Your kidding me. The weird boy who would rather stay at home and be lazy. The one who collects dragon objects like some kind of researcher" Toothless raised an eye brow at what Scaldy had told him.

"You were first in dragon training and could take down Dirty Ripjaw in a matter of seconds." Scaldy tried to make his point.

"Anyone could take down that mole. He hates sunlight because he claims it's too bright and if possible, he would live underground" Toothless hated remembering is old sparing partner.

Ripjaw was the top number one Viking in training around. He was going to try and be better than his sister, Screaming Snowflake. Their clan had the ability to move their bodies like a snake. People thought they were born without spines.

Its understanding of why Ripjaw had a hate for him. It was the same Shock Shotter. Both were very competitive and hated Toothless to the very core. They didn't like it how Toothless impressed everyone during their training period. But in the end, Toothless did not fight a Monstrous Nightmare. During the night, someone had released all the dragons thus the last test had to be something entirely different.

Toothless had to fight against one of the previous top fighters in dragon training. Only a few years older than him, Toothless fought against a boy named Siren. He was quick and stealthy. Was impossible to hit and could swim like a fish.

Toothless had to be more quicker and smarter to take down this elite fighter. By the end of the battle, both were exhausted and tired. Drop to their knees, it wasn't until Siren collapsed on the ground did Toothless hear the cheers of the crowd, did he win.

"Yaaa ,but you got to admit, you were one excellent fighter" Scaldy smiled as both he and Toothless watched the waters as their boat made their way back to home.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to let everyone know that I will be working on this and will definitely finish this story. The only problem is it will take a very long time due to the factor I am typing two stories. I will be going either back and forth with 'How to Train Your Hybrid' and "Dragons, Humans, Gladiators, &amp; Freedom' or I will be working on one story more than the other. So bear with me if this story is not updated right away. **

**Also, if any one has any comment or suggestion for me, that would be helpful. I have come up with this story by other fanfics and movies that have inspired me to write this. **

**Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless could see the shores of Drage øy. The boats began to glide gently into port, as the men tied the ropes from the boat to dock. Once completed, some of the Vikings were helping with the sorting foods, fur, and other items they had required from the island of Berk. Passing it off to the others on the dock, the men put the items into wagons before being put in storage.

Other Vikings, such as Toothless, decided to leave and head home with their spoils. Toothless tried to sneak away carefully and unnoticed by the other Vikings. Clutching the strap that was over his shoulder and connected to the basket that held the sleeping dragon, he tried to sneak off.

Toothless knew that if he were to be found out, he be dubbed as a traitor or claim him as a great Viking that brought home a wonderful prize. They would probably stuff the poor creature and hang it in the great hall. Toothless would have none of that.

He walked down the docks and up the slope. So far, no one had seen him and he was getting close to his designation.

"_Hey Toothless!"_

Toothless could almost touch the knob of his door when he heard a yell from behind him. Clenching his shoulders and squinting eyes, Toothless turned to look at who had called him.

He turned to see a sliver/blonder short hair girl. She had five long, braids that were the same length as her hair. She wore a blue bandaged tank top with a metallic blue skirt. A smirk was on her face that showed that she was friendly.

A friend in deed to Toothless, "Stormfly" Toothless tried to put on a greeting smile, but it just made him look nervous.

Stormfly squinted her eyes as she tilted her head. She could tell he was hiding something. They had been friends since they were three. She then saw him put the basket, he had been carrying, down. Thinking he caught a prize, she asked, "What-cha got there, Toothless?"

Toothless looked from Stormfly to his basket. Panicking inside, he quickly opened the door, and shoved the basket inside with his foot. "Oh, it's nothing"

Slamming the door shut, Toothless did his best reassuring smile, which made him look weird.

Stormfly raised an eyebrow in question, "O-kkaaayyy"

All of sudden, a ruckus was heard from inside the house alerted the two. Stormfly was shocked and curious as to what was going on in there, while Toothless looked petrified.

Stormfly was about to ask when Toothless answered. "Squirrels" Seeing her raise an eyebrow in question at him, he quickly came up with something. "Big ones"

"Squirrels?" Stormfly asked.

"Yes"

"Big ones"

"Yes….very big" More noises were coming from behind him as Toothless tried to block the door. "I should probably take care of them before they do anymore damage" Toothless opened the door slightly as he squeezed himself inside.

"Do you need any…."

"No, no. I've got it all under control" Closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh in relief.

"_Bye"_

Hearing Stormfly leave, Toothless felt awful. But it was shattered when he looked at the destruction of his house. The wooden floor was all scratched and scarred. His table and chairs had been flipped backwards, while his books were disheveled.

Staring at the mess, he could not believe one little dragon did all this "That's right," Toothless had to find the little dragon, but where could he be.

Toothless scanned and looked under the table and behind the piles of books that were on both the bed and floor, but the little black dragon was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until he looked under his bed did he see something that surprised him.

It wasn't the dragon he was seeing but was instead a little boy, around the age of five or six, with black wings, black horns that looked like ears, and a black tail. The boy looked around wide-eyed and scared.

Toothless did not expect this. When Toothless remembered to breathed did the dragon boy look at him with eyes of fear.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiccup was scared. He had just woken up from his sleep to only see nothing but darkness. That caused the little hybrid to panic. Right away, Hiccup started to clawed and scratched his way out of the darkness.

When he had hit light did Hiccup bolt towards it. Looking around, he saw unfamiliar territory. It was a house, but it wasn't his house. Hiccup began to panic some more as he began to run around the house. He flipped over tables and chairs. Books fell over as everything became disheveled.

Hiccup saw the door and began to bound towards it. But when he heard unfamiliar voices from the other side did he begin to panic. "_No, no, no! This isn't happening"_

The voices began to get louder as the knob on the door began to turn. Hiccup looked around for a place to hide. He saw that there was just enough room under the bed for him to hide under. He quickly made his way over and slid underneath it.

Hiccup held his breath as the door began to open. At first there was nothing. Just a pair of black fur boots that stood still. The owner must be scanning around at the damage Hiccup made. The boots then began to walk around the room as if it were looking around for something.

Hiccup prayed to the Gods that the human would not find him. But sadly, his prayers were not answered. For the next thing that happened was the blanket pulled back and the black haired boy looked back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toothless could not believe what he was seeing. Pulling himself up, he sat straight up as he became lost in thought. He had taken a half human, half dragon child. It was cowering under his bed. And he did not know what to do. '_Great'_

Looking back under the bed one more time to make sure he wasn't crazy, Toothless still saw the dragon child under his bed. The child looked petrified. It scanned its surroundings before letting out a hiss.

Pulling the cover back down, Toothless tried to think. It was perfectly natural to hiss at a stranger. A stranger that had happened kidnapped a child. This was going to be an interesting story to tell Cloudjumper when he got home.

Toothless was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a stomach growling. It was not his stomach that Toothless heard. Looking back at the bed, he guessed that the little dragon boy was hungry. Not wanting to starve the poor child. Toothless headed towards the kitchen to make them some grub.

The only problem is… what do dragon humans eat? Toothless guessed that meat and fish was their top choice of food. He heard from Cloudjumper that Nadders and Gronkles would sometimes eat plants, berries, and vegetables.

"I guess a stew would work" Toothless began to spread his ingredients as he got to work on making a beef stew.

Toothless cut up some vegetables and steak into small pieces. He didn't want the little creature to choke. Even with those big teeth. Putting them into the pot over the fire, Toothless began to stir. He heard a few sounds that sounded like cooing from under the bed. He guessed his new little friend smelled the food.

It didn't take much longer before Toothless got out two bowls and spoons. Taking the ladle, he spooned enough stew to fill the bowls. Placing one on the table, he brought the other to the bed.

Sitting down on the floor, Toothless lifted the cover to once again see his little friend. "Hey, its okay."

The creature stared at him before he tried to work up a growl.

Toothless placed the bowl on the ground towards the creature. "You must be hungry" He watched as the dragon boy stared at the food then at him. Toothless understood, why he did that. Why should the dragon boy trust someone like him with food? Taking the bowl back, he dipped the spoon into the stew before taking a bite. It was a way to show the dragon that the food was not poisoned.

"See" Toothless put the spoon back into the bowl before he brought it back to the little hybrid. "It's good"

The little dragon boy made no movement towards the bowl. Toothless guessed the child was still afraid of him and decided to leave him alone to eat.

Pulling the covers back over, Toothless left the little dragon alone to eat his meal. Sitting back at the table, Toothless began to eat his meal. While eating, the teenager began to think….think about 'what was he going to do now'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen at the house, or Hiccup thought it was night. The room was lit by the embers in the fireplace and the human looked to be getting ready for bed.

Hiccup still had not come out from under the bed. No way on dragon's rocky earth was he coming out. Yes, he did eat the strange human food. And Hiccup did enjoy it quite a bit. It was stew if he remembered correctly. He remembered how stew was quite rare when Gobber made it. Usually, they just had roast chicken, fish, lamb, or boar. Stew would take too long to make.

"_Food needs to be quick and easy"_ His father would always say. _"Never know when you will be attacked."_

But this was different. It was simple, but rich with spice. It was a lot better than the one Gobber used to make. Hiccup even wanted a second bowl full, but he would never tell the human that.

The human, Hiccup didn't know what he wanted from him. So far, all the Viking did was offer him some stew and then leave him alone. Once he finished the food, the little hybrid push the bowl out enough for the Viking to take it.

Thoughts still plagued Hiccup's mind. Why did the Viking not do anything to him? He had heard rumors from the older hybrids that Vikings would gut dragons and wear their skull as a helmet.

But this human had done none of those things to him. He hasn't even tried to drag him out from under the bed. Or call on other Vikings to come and see him. It confused the small hybrid.

Hiccup was still on edge though. He was on his guard in case the human tried anything.

Hiccup was startled out of his thoughts when the blanket was, once again, pulled back. It was the black haired human again. He had some sort of brown flat object with him.

"It gets cold at night" The Black haired Viking pushed the blanket towards Hiccup. "This will keep you warm at night."

Hiccup watched as the human pulled the covers back down. He reached for the blanket and wrapped it around himself. The little hybrid then heard the creaking sound as Hiccup looked above him. A yawn was heard before the sound of covers moving.

The human must be going to sleep. Hiccup had no idea what to do. Stay awake and be on alert or fall asleep and maybe get killed. The boy's question was answered when his eyes closed shut from stress and exhaustion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm back! I am so sorry that this took so long to update. I was hoping to get back to it once I finished 'Dragon, Humans. Gladiators, &amp; Freedom.' Instead it took me a while to get back into writing this story.**

** Hopefully I can get the rest of these chapter up soon. Thank you everyone who stuck with me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Three days.

Three days and nothing has changed in the house that belonged to Toothless and his little hybrid guest, Hiccup. Hiccup still remand under the bed, while Toothless walked around the house. The black haired Viking would feed the little guy food and would check on him once in a while to make sure he was okay.

Toothless did question if the little dragon boy would ever come out. His questions were answered one day when he came back from his shopping to see a few thing rearranged. The little hybrid must have been more confident in coming out when Toothless wasn't there.

It made sense if he thought about it. Toothless must have looked more threating to him. After all he did kidnap the little dragon child. And he was a lot bigger. Also that fact that his tribesmen were the ones killing and raiding their island.

As days passed, Toothless also began to notice how his little dragon didn't even seemed to be in control of his dragon abilities. The little guy had a hard time staying in his dragon mode and whenever he tried to fire at Toothless, he would miss and hit the floor or some other space. At one time he almost lit one of the chairs on fire when trying to hit Toothless.

Toothless really wanted to know about the little dragon boy. He just wished that he could figure some way for the child not to be afraid of him.

Toothless remembered what Cloudjumper said to him. "_You can't force the situation, you got to be patient"_

Toothless wasn't sure if that comment was towards half human, half dragon. He just hoped that one day they would be able to get along with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storms, why did it have to be storms? Hiccup wasn't afraid of storms. Well, in the beginning he wasn't. He had always liked storms. That was, until the play date will another hybrid dragon known as Dagur.

Dagur was part Skrill. The strike class dragon had the ability to absorb lighting into its body and shoot it out later. Most of the time, Dagur would use other kids as a target. His favorite, Hiccup. After that, Hiccup had never gone out or near any lighting storms again.

Hiccup knew that Dagur was not here but the storm still scared him. The loud boom sound of the thunder shook the house as lighting lit up the room from the window. The hard rain shot down from the sky and sounded like little needles hitting the wooden house.

Hiccup began to shake and coo, whenever he heard the sounds from the storm. His father had always told him to toughen up. Hiccup just wished he could.

Well….there is another option. Hiccup looked above him and made a decision. He slowly crept out from under the bed and made his way out. Poking his head out, he scanned the bed. He saw his human roommate sleeping under the piles of fur and blankets. He was quietly breathing and Hiccup guessed he was asleep.

Another roar of thunder accrued and made Hiccup jump. Taking a leap of faith, Hiccup crept onto the bed and made himself comfortable near the human. Pulling the fur up, Hiccup closed his eyes.

Hiccup was startled when an arm was put over him.

"Shhhh, its okay" The human's words were sleepy but calming, "Nothing is going to get you. I promise"

Hiccup did not known why but he trusted the Viking. He did not know if it was because of the last few days or just because of the ranging storm outside. But he just did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that stormy night, Hiccup and Toothless began to be more comfortable around each other. They became more trusting and confident that the other would do no harm to them.

Toothless was very surprised to learn that Hiccup spoke Norse. He thought no dragon knew the human language. But the dragon boy was part human, so maybe he did know a language. Toothless just never thought Norse would be part of it.

Hiccup told Toothless that was not at all true. At one time, humans and dragons spoke the same language. It was only till the fall out that dragons lost their way to speak to humans. Hiccup was lucky that his grandfather was able to teach him before he died.

After that, Toothless had so many questions. He could not help but chuckle when Hiccup would get angry at him whenever he asked too many questions.

"I'm only eight years old, you know. Just because I like to learn everything doesn't mean I know everything" Hiccup pouted at Toothless.

Toothless had to stifle a laugh. Hiccup just looked so adorable when he tried to be angry.

Hiccup and Toothless got along pretty well after that.

But there was the big question Toothless was afraid to ask. "What about you parents?"

Hiccup looked up at Toothless in shock.

"They must be very worried about you" Toothless rubbed the back of his head. He felt terrible about stealing a child away from his family. Let alone one that of an eight years old.

While Toothless was thinking his own thoughts of the kidnapping. Hiccup was trying to think about his situation….and life, "My mom was killed by Viking when I was a baby. My father…." What could Hiccup say about his father….or even his village. It's not like anyone would miss. Sure Gobber would shed a tear or two for him. But what about his father? Would he miss him?

Hiccup remember the time he woke up in the middle of night to get a cup of water. His father and Gobber were downstairs having a chat and did not realize that Hiccup was up. They talked about the battle with the Viking, how the village was doing, and last….Hiccup. His father felt that Hiccup was so hopeless in becoming a hybrid. Most kids his age were already flying ad transforming into their dragon form with ease. Where as Hiccup, would trip over his tail. Was hardly was able to form a dragon. He felt so embarrassed about Hiccup being his son.

This was not the first time Hiccup had heard something like this. It mostly came from the villagers or other kids, but never from his father's mouth. It crushed Hiccup inside. Yes, he was different. And clumsy, but he tried his best.

After that night, Hiccup looked at his father in a different way. Hiccup had always wanted to prove to his father that he was just as good as any hybrid. It just resulted in Hiccup maiming half the village and getting laughed at by the other kids.

Would he want to go back to that? Hiccup looked back up at Toothless. The black haired boy was smiling gently at him.

Toothless was kind to him. He never mocked him or called him odd. He had never hurt him, except for the kidnap part. He fed him, clothed him, and kept him safe.

It was better. Even though he was trapped in this house. It was better.

And maybe…his father would be happy if he was gone. Nothing to hold back the Great Stoick the Vast.

"I have no one" Hiccup began to cry at the thoughts of his past. He was startled when he felt a hand on the top of his head. Looking up, he saw Toothless giving him a reassuring smile.

Toothless felt bad for the kid. He had lost his own parents when he was a child. But he had Cloudjumper. What if Cloudjumper hadn't taken him in? What would become of Toothless?

Toothless put his arms around the crying Hiccup and gave him a hug, "You don't have to be alone anymore."

It would get better. Toothless would make sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days flew by without a problem. Well, that's not completely true. Since Hiccup was staying with Toothless there had to be some rules. Such as no clawing or scratching anything in the house.

Like any animal with claws, they needed to be sharpen so they won't over grow. Toothless remedy for that was to file them down. That caused Hiccup to panic. He needed his claws to be sharp. What if an animal comes and tries to attack him.

Toothless reassured him that no animal was going to attack him. And since Hiccup was stuck in the house at the moment, until they found a solution to that problem, Hiccup's nails had to be filed. Toothless didn't think the wooden supports to the house could take much more of Hiccup's clawing.

It was a hard, gut reaching moment for Hiccup and a horrible, painful process that was filled with lots of scratchy moments for Toothless.

After that, it became easier to complete. And less of a problem for Toothless to explain to Stormfly why he had so many scratches on his body and face. He couldn't tell her it was those big squirrels. For she would just tell Tree Cutter to come help them with that problem.

Tree Cutter was a lumber jack Viking, who cut down any tree with ease. And fix any rodent problem that came into any Viking's home. Which would be a big problem if the rodent turned out to be a dragon.

Thus, Toothless had to tell Stormfly that he fell or was hunting for game and fell into a big thorny bush. It solved the problem for a while, but Toothless knew that one day Stormfly would get curious enough to find out what was going on with Toothless.

Another thing Toothless found out about Hiccup was that he was useful. When Toothless came back one day from hanging out with Stormfly, the house was clean. Book were piled neatly, floor was clean, and food cooking on the stove.

Toothless had taught Hiccup how to cook a couple of times but the boy really had a knack for it. And it was useful when the little hybrid breathed fire for cooking or just making a fire. Plus it helped Hiccup control his fire breathing powers.

Another thing he found out about Hiccup was that he was a really good drawer. Toothless would ask question about dragons and how they worked. He even showed some of his collection to Hiccup. It did petrified the young hybrid when he saw a dragon's skull. But Toothless told him that Cloudjumper found it in the woods one time and that was it. No dragon was harm in the making of getting this skull. At least from Cloudjumper.

Hiccup and Toothless would talk back and forth with questions about how each other race would work. They even made two books in the process. One being the Viking Guide and the other the Dragon Manual. Hiccup would draw and Toothless would write. They got to know about each other species and how they work.

As they talked more and more, they found out that they were not so different than they thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another Thor Thursdays day afternoon. Toothless and his friends were coming back from another fishing trip along the shore. Toothless caught seven while Stormfly had caught eight.

The rest of their friends, who were Hookfang, a fourteen year old hothead and forgetful red hair teen, Meatlug, a thirteen year old chubby girl who was kind and mother like, and last the twins. Barf and Belch. Two crazy thirteen year old boys who loved adventure, a lazy afternoon, and have fun causing some mischief around the village.

They on the other hand had caught mostly three to four fishes. Most blamed each other while others say the bait was bad. Toothless and Stormfly knew that wasn't true. They were either too impatient or not focus enough to fish. Even when they used nets, which was now lost due to the fact Hookfang just tossed into the water without holding onto the end of it.

"You know I could have caught that fish, right" Hookfang tried to come up with an excuse to why he didn't get his last fish. "It was just so big that the line just snapped."

"And hit you square in the face with the pole" Blech commented while his brother snickered.

Hookfang glared angrily at the twins.

"You know what they say, patients is a virtue" Meatlug tried to calm the red headed boy.

"Says the one who caught the least amount of fish" Hookfang mumbled.

"I don't like hurting poor innocent creatures" Meatlug stated.

"You don't mind eating them though" Barf commented.

"Eating is totally different from killing. As long as it's not by my hands then food is food" Mealtug stated.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is why Meatlug would never survive out in the wild." Hookfang then was shoved with great forced by Meatlug. It caused the fiery head boy to fly right into bunch of barrels.

The loud crash was heard as they made their way further into the village.

Toothlesss, just realized he needed to head home for dinner since Hiccup would probably be worried about him being out so late. He turned to the group as he said his goodbye and headed home.

Stormfly was about to call out to him but he was already out of sight. She let out an 'hmph' as she became annoyed with this routine. Toothless would hang out with them and then run back home with a quick goodbye. It annoyed her.

"Trouble in lover's paradise" Barf hollered behind Stormfly.

"Must be tough with Toothless ditching her all the time" Belch commented back to his brother.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend" Barf looked at his brother as though he figured it out.

Meatlug came up behind the twins and gave them a smack behind the heads. As the boys rubbed the back of their heads, Meatlug made her way to Stormfly, "I'm sure he just has something important to do"

Stormfly smiled at Mealtug for the confident buster. She then looked down to realize Toothless had not taken his fish. "I'll be right back guys"

The group watched her go.

"Bet she runs in on Toothless and his girlfriend" Belch commented.

Meatlug turned around and glared at the boys. This caused both boys to run off and laugh. Meatlug sighed, she just hoped Stormfly wouldn't do anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stormfly was making her way up the hill and towards Toothless's house. Fish in hand, she walked up to the door and began to knock. She stood and waited for few minutes to notice that Toothless was not coming to the door. She gave the door a tug and it opened up for her. She guessed Toothless had forgotten to lock the door. Stormfly would definitely need to have a word with him about that.

"Toothless" Stormfly called to the empty house.

She looked around and noticed the fire was lit and food was being cooked. That was odd. Toothless wouldn't have time to do all that in mere minutes. As Stormfly came more and more into the house she had a feeling like she was being watched.

Scanning the room, she called for Toothless again, "Toothless, you forgot you fish"

The sound of grumbling and scurrying was heard throughout the house. Stormfly took out her daggers as she made her way into the room.

'_I should have just let Tree Cutter just take care of these squirrels._" Stormfly scanned the room for any sign of the rodents. "_Please don't let them be Toothless pets"_

The sound was getting closer as she made her way to the bed. It looked like something was hiding behind one the books and blankets. Reaching forwards, Stormfly grabbed the fabric and pulled.

Yellow-ish met green as both gave a startling scream.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Toothless was making his way back to his house. Some Vikings just had to pull him him aside and ask him to help them with moving some logs. Apparently it had to be done today and they were one man short. They couldn't ask any other Viking. No, they just had to ask Toothless to help.

Once, Toothless had finished the task he made his way back home. He was almost on his front porch when screams and screeched were heard from inside the house. Toothless rushed inside. He had his dagger out and was ready to fight off anything that tried to attack him.

What he did not expect to see was Stomrfly hugging Hiccup.

"He's so cute" Stormfly cried as Hiccup tried to get out of the shield maiden's arms.

"Stormfly" Toothlesss dropped his stance as he looked at the girl in shock.

"Toothless" Hiccup made grabbing hands towards the black haired Viking. "Get this crazy Viking off me"

Toothless watched the scene before him for a minute before he called, "Stormfly" The girl Viking looked up at him with those big sparkling eyes. "Your strangling him"

Stormfly looked down at Hiccup who was turning blue. "Whoops"

Hiccup dropped to the ground and ran to Toothless. He hid behind the black hair boys legs and growled at the strange Viking girl.

"Stormfly? How did you get in here?" Toothless began to question.

"You left the door open" Stormfly got up from off the floor and brushed off the dust. "You should really lock that door of yours. What if it as someone else who happened to walked by and saw him. Just be glad it was me?"

Toothless raised an eyebrow at Stormfly. "You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad at an adorable little thing like him" Stormfly looked at the little creature that was behind Toothless. "Where did you find him? How old is he? How long has he been here?"

The questions came more and more. Toothless looked at Hiccup as the boy looked back at him. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been five years now since Hiccup came to live with Toothless. The boy was growing fast….or was it slow. Hard to tell when the hybrid's body stays small but wings and tail grow bigger. Hiccup was able to transform in and out of his dragon mode with ease. He was able to glide to certain parts of the house as well. He would up to places such as the upstairs/balcony and the lofts.

They did go out of the house at certain times. Mostly at night since Hiccup blended in so well. Stormfly and Toothless would teach Hiccup how to fight in both his dragon and human form, but only could do it certain times before the Vikings got suspicious. That caused Hiccup to be trapped in the house a lot.

That certainly did not go unnoticed. Especially by Stormfly. She had become a regular in the of Hiccup and Toothless. Mostly to hang out with the boys or just Hiccup, whenever Toothless was gone.

Stormfly started to notice how Hiccup felt cramped and big in the house. There wasn't enough room to move around for the hybrid. It was as if he was stuck in a cage.

Stormfly decided to bring it up when Hiccup was asleep. And she meant dead sleep. As if nothing can wake you up sleep.

Once Hiccup was out she began to talk to Toothless, "What are you going to do?"

Toothless looked up at her from his mug. "What do you mean?"

"Hiccup" She stated. "You can't keep him locked up in here like a _pet_"

"He's not a _PET_" Toothless angrily whispered.

"Well he's not going to reach his full potential being stuck in here all day" She watched Toothless slouch in his chair. Stormfly knew that he was thinking she was right. "I'm not saying you're doing a bad job or anything. But Hiccup need to be out there so he can stretch his wings and learn what it's like to be a real dragon. We can't just take him out once and a while to train. He needs to learn how to be a dragon. A real dragon that's part of him"

Toothless let out a sigh. "It's not like I can find a dragon to teach Hiccup and we can't let him fly around town"

"I know" Stormfly looked at her mug. It was true that the village was becoming suspicious. There wasn't even a talk about a strange dragon-like creature roaming around at night. That was one of the main reasons why that had to stay indoors a lot. "If only there was a place we could go that is safe enough for us to teach Hiccup how to fight and fly."

Toothless sat straight up in his chair. Eyes widen as an idea came to his head. "I know just the place."

Toothless rushed over to Hiccup's/ Cloudjumper's old bed. He pulled out a trunk from underneath it and rummaged through it.

This caused Hiccup to startle awake from the sudden movement of his bed. Looking over, he saw Toothless going through a trunk that happened to belong to the man known as Cloudjumper. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the map of the upper part of the island" Toothless pushed and pulled out a dozen maps.

"Why?" Hiccup looked at Toothless sleepily.

"Cause we're going to go there to train"

When Toothless looked at Hiccup, the teenage hybrid knew he meant 'we' as in Toothless and Hiccup. "What about the monster that claims to live there?"

"I'm sure it's nothing but a boar or something" Toothless remembered that most of the rumors were from Vikings who hadn't even seen the beast to know what it was.

"And if it's real?" Hiccup was afraid of the answer.

"Then we'll just have to fight it off."

Hiccup groaned as he pushed his face back into the bed while Stormfly silently jumped up from the table. She was very excited to the upper part of the island. She always wanted to go and test her strength. But her parents told her no. But she could just lie them and say that she was going camping with Toothless. They wouldn't mind, they love Toothless and she was pretty sure they were hoping something would happen on that trip. Like a ring or something.

The hardest part about turning into a young adult in this village, let alone adult woman, was that they wanted them to hurry up and get married to make more Viking babies. It sicken Stormfly to a fault. She was more shield maiden than maiden. And boy, did it annoy her parents.

"When do we leave?"

Both boys stared at her in both shock and awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Toothless, Stormfly, and Hiccup were packed and ready to head up into the upper part of the island. They quietly made their way through the village. And so far, there was only a few night watchers out.

Hiccup was in his dragon form. It made it easier to blend in with the dark night and was an easier way to move around without bumping into thing.

They were close to the outskirts of town when they heard voices coming from behind them. The group rushed into the fog/woods. Two Viking men passed by them with fiery torches. Both men looked around confused.

"I'm telling you, I saw something. And it looked like a dragon."

"That's impossible. There's no way a dragon could have gotten here all the way from Berk."

"But dragons can fly"

"Doesn't mean that they can travel long distances, you moron."

The group rolled their eyes at the two stupid Viking. Of course dragon could fly long distances. They just choice not to because they already had a good supply of food.

"_SNAP_" a loud sound of branches being broken was heard when a bird shot out of the woods and headed towards the village.

The watchers gave a shriek as they bird flew past them. They calmed down when they saw that the bird had left.

"Look at that, it was just a wee birdy"

"Yes, a wee birdy. A wee birdy that almost gave me a _heart attack!"_ The one Viking yelled at his companion as he made his way back to the village with a huff.

"At least it wasn't a dragon!" The other quickly followed after his friend. These wood were giving him the willies.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly watched them leave and let out a sigh of relief. They could not believe their luck.

"Okay, now it's time for the hardest part" Toothless took out the map and they all looked to the mountain and fog.

The group gave a big gulp as they head father into the mountain. Hopefully they would be able to see Cloudjumper and nothing else. Toothless wondered how his father was doing. And what he's been doing all this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

The mountain climb was rough. Not only was the mountain steep, but it was foggy as soup. Seriously, a Viking or Dragon could just eat the fog to have instant water from how thick it was.

And somehow, Hiccup was able to see where they were going and how to make their way through. As they got closer to the top, the fog began to be less and less.

Once they did make it to the top, it was breathtaking. The view showed the tops of trees and stacks looked like island in the fog sea. The mountain was covered in light snow with a water fall falling down into the waited fog. It was beautiful.

"Whooooww" Everyone took in the scenery.

"I guess I know why Cloudjumper didn't come back" Stormfly took in the scenery. "It's beautiful"

The group took it all in. Especially Hiccup. He so badly wanted to fly the sky and around those floating islands. Taking a look at Toothless and Stormfly, they both nodded their head towards the hybrid in understanding.

Hiccup changed into his dragon form as he spread his wings and took off. It felt good to fly without being afraid of someone seeing you. He wind felt good hitting his wings as he soared. The dragon boy moved up and down, side to side as he glided close to the clouds to touch. It felt so good to feel the puffy clouds along his fingers. He never wanted to this to end.

Toothless and Stormfly sat on the ground as they watched their hybrid friend fly. It was great to see Hiccup spread his wings. And it look like Hiccup was enjoying it as well.

xxxxxx

Hiccup was enjoying himself. The wind felt so good on his black scaly wings. He soared through the sky when he felt like something was watching him. He looked down and all around. He saw nothing that would indicate him being attacked.

It wasn't until something shot out from under the fog. It was a large dragon with tan and orange owl like dragon. It had two large pair of wings that formed and 'X' when they flapped.

Hiccup heard of this dragon once. They were called Stormcutters, for their power to cut through storms. The black dragon just hopedthat he wouldn't be a have to fight something like this.

Its smooshed in face stared down at the black dragon. Hiccup growled at the dragon as they began to battle.

Xxxxxxx

Both Toothless and Stormfly were startled by the sudden booming sounds. They looked at Hiccup to see he was battle a large dragon. Toothless and Stormfly whipped out their bow and crossbows as they aimed towards the large dragon.

But, both weapon fell out of each other's hand when a knife hit their weapons out of their hands. Both were shocked at what happened and looked for the source of where the weapon came from. They looked into the trees to see a tall leather armored creature step out. He wore a tribal like mask and stalked towards the two.

Toothless took out his long dagger and pointed it at the creature. "What do you want!?"

The creature stood straight and took of its mask.

Both Toothless and Stormfly were surprised to see who was underneath it.

Xxxxxx

Hiccup blasted the dragon with a few more shots of his plasma blast. The Stormcutter defended itself with its wings before diving back into the fog.

Hiccup looked around for the Stormcutter. He could not see where it could be.

When the large owl dragon shot out from the sky it was too late for Hiccup to do anything. The Stormcutter shot a powerful blast of fire that shot like a torpedo.

The blast hit Hiccup and sent him flying backwards and towards the mountain. He hit the ground with such force that it casued him revert back in his half human shape. The hybrid did not have enough time to get up before a foot landed on his chest, forcing him to stay put.

Hiccup looked up to meet the Stormcutter's eyes. He was expecting to see some kind of murderous intent in them, but instead he saw something else. Shock.

The Stormcutter moved away from Hiccup with fear and shock. "_Hiccup_?" The large dragon stared at the boy for what seemed like hours. "_Can it be?"_

"Should I know you?" Hiccup looked at the Stormcutter in question.

"_No, you were only a babe….But a mother never forgets"_ The Stormcutter transformed into its hybrid form.

It was quite shocking to see a thin woman with long brown hair and a kind and gentle face…just like his.

XXXXX

The group had ventured into the side of the mountain which showed to be a giant cavern filled with clean water and greenery. It was beautiful and a perfect place for anyone to live. That was apparently how Cloujumper and Valka were living.

This is the first time Hiccup was meeting Cloudjumper. He was a tall tan man with orange like, medium spiked hair. He was nice and gently the way Toothless described. He had a knack for knowing dragons. And was a strong fighter.

Valka, Hiccup's long lost mother, had pulled Hiccup aside to have a little chat and to catch up on what had happen. It had been years since she saw her baby boy.

Cloudjumper and the rest of the group were sitting and chatting away. Toothless and Stormfly wanted to hear all about how Cloudjumper met Valka and why he didn't tell them about her. Cloudjumper was also interested in young Hiccup. He had never seen a dragon quite like him.

"So that's the Night Fury I keep heard about" Cloudjumper looked at Hiccup.

"Night Fury?" Toothless asked.

"Whenever I came to the village, the villagers always talked about a strange beast the roams the village at night. It's why they dubbed it a Night Fury." Cloudjumper explained.

Toothless looked at the man who raised hm. It anger him a little bit to know that his father came to the village without even coming home and to see how he was doing. "Why did you not just drop by?"

"You have always taken care of yourself. Never needed me. As long as I knew you were alive, I knew everything was okay" Cloudjumper stated it like it was a fact. But when he saw the hurtful look in Toothless's eyes, he felt bad. "I couldn't really just leave her"

Toothless looked at Cloudjumper with a questionable face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's nothing like that." Cloudjumper began to explain what Valka and his relationship was. "She more like a younger sister, that all. I just felt bad that she was driven away from her family."

"Why was she driven away from her family?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Stormfly, Toothless and Cloudjumper were in their own conversation, Hiccup and Valka were having their own.

"Where have you been all these years?" Hiccup wanted to ask so many questions as to how and why his mother was alive. "Everyone thinks you're dead"

"Did Drago tell you that?" Valka squinted her eyes at him.

"Drago?" Hiccup had heard of Drago Bludvist from his father. Drago was a Bewilderbeast dragon. He was the one who wants to start a war against the humans. "What's he got to do with any of this?"

"Drago has everything to do with this" Valka sat them down on two large boulders as she began her explanation."Drago has always hated the Vikings…..

'_They came into our land and destroy our forest, steal our food!' Drago walked around the hall of the council and chief as he explained his decision. "We should attack them, not just drive them out. We are the superior race!'_

"Drago had always tried to get Stoick and the Council to start a war on the Vikings. But they always refused. Saying that bloodshed will not solve anything.

So we kept to our ways. We would drive out the Vikings and lived our life like we would any other day. But Drago would have none of that."

Valka tried to think of the last time she last saw Hiccup and Stoick**. **"It was a warm day, your father suggested I go out hunting and he would take care of you for the day. It was supposed to be a nice and easy hunt. Just a little bit of fishing. But that all changed when Drago and his small group of followers attacked me.

I was only able to escape with my life and made it to this island by chance. Cloudjumper found me and nurse me back to health. I've tried to get back to Berk so many times, but Drago's men have always stood in my path." Valka became sad at the thought of her village and husband.

"He drove you out" Hiccup hated Drago for doing this to her, to him and his father. Hiccup's life would have been a lot different if his mother was around. "Why would Drago do this?"

"He probably thought it would force your father to start a war. Luckily it didn't" Valka looked at the horizon through the giant cavern. "How did you get here?"

Hiccup's eyes widen as he was deep in thought at the question. How would you explain to your mother that you were kidnaped be a curious young Viking would happen to be the son of your rescuer.


	6. Chapter 6

Another five years had passed and it had been great for Hiccup. He was learning all these different thing from his mother. Every dragon has its secrets his mother would tell him. And boy was she right.

It was funny how the monster in the mountains turned out to be his mother. Apparently Cloudjumper and her were scaring off Vikings would tried to approach their home.

It was a nice afternoon, and Hiccup was taking in the sight of his new home on the upper mountains. The inner caverns that his mother and he used were their new home and safe place from intruders. The lush green forest was perfect for vegetation and fish. The outside was also breathtaking when they could fly around and not have to worry about Vikings attacking them.

Today, Hiccup wanted to explore more of the island areas that were inaccessible to Vikings. Thus, Hiccup was flying off to one of the smaller islands that were on the tall, large sea stacks. It was a nice place to lay down and take a break from all the craziness.

Hiccup was getting comfortable when he heard something in the brush behind him. Hiccup turned around slowly as he got his claws ready. As he turned to the bush, he carefully made his way towards it. As he pushed past a few leaves, did he see something extraordinary.

In the next clearing over, was a hybrid Nadder. It was not just a Nadder hybrid, it was a female Nadder hybrid. She is wearing a red-ish brown wrapped shirt, tan cloth bracers with fur on her arms and a spiked skirt that had fur underneath it. She wears a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned belt and shoulder pads. Her spiky Nadder tail flowed to the floor and her colorful blue wings clipped to her back. A hood covered her face, but once pealed back it showed a beautiful woman Hiccup had ever scene.

Her face was round and angelic. Her blonde hair was braided and pulled over her shoulder. She wore a leather band around her forehead that made her look like a warrior.

Altogether, Hiccup fell in love. So why did it feel like this was not the first time they met.

Hiccup was about to take a step forward towards the Nadder hybrid when he, stupidly, stepped on a branch. He scrunched his face before looking back at where the female was. He saw that she was nowhere in sight and decided to come out to get a better look.

What surprised him next, was Hiccup falling to the ground with the woman on top of him. Looking up, he saw that the Nadder hybrid had her one hand around his neck while the other was raised in the air, ready to strike.

"Who are you!? And why are you spying on me!?" The Nadder hybrid looked down at the creature under her. He looked familiar to her. She took a closer look before she actually realized who this was. "Hhhiccup?"

The Nadder hybrid quickly got off Hiccup as she stared at him in astonishment.

Hiccup squinted his eyes as he tried to understand how the hybrid knew his name. "Yes, do I know you?"

"It's mean Hiccup" The Nadder hybrid straighten up before putting her hand on her hips and gave him a seductive smirk. "It's me, Astrid"

Right away when she said and did that, flashes of a little girl with two braids in her hair came flashing to his mind. "Astrid!"

Hiccup could not believe who he was seeing right before him. Astrid was a spunky, warrior of a girl who always dreamed of joining the flock on a hunt. She wanted to be just like her uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson. She, also, was the one kid in the village who was nice to him and didn't pick on him as much as the other kids did. By the Gods, did she grow up good.

On the other hand, Astrid was thinking the exact same thing. Hiccup wasn't that string bean of a kid she had known when she was little. He was tall and had a little muscle to him. His face was a little longer and it suited him. His heavily freckled face was now subtle. He filled into his dragon wings and tail nicely. All together, Hiccup was hot.

"So what are you doing here?"

Astrid was brought out of her thoughts as she looked at Hiccup. "I'm just here, flying around. Getting some air"

"Disobeying orders?" Hiccup raised a suspicious eye brow at her. He knew that whenever Astrid didn't like an order, she would try to find a way to disobey it and follow her own way.

"Maybe" Astrid huffed in annoyance. No matter how many years they haven't seen each other, Hiccup could read her like an open book. She was still suspicious of something. "How are you still alive?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup became nervous.

"I saw the humans coming towards you. How did you escape?" Astrid was very curious in knowing how Hiccup was still alive.

Hiccup on the other hand, was very panicky. How do you tell your hybrid friend who hates humans that you were saved by one. He decided to tell half the truth. "I'm actually staying with my mom"

"Your mom?" Astrid was quite shocked to hear this news. "But Hiccup….you mother…your mother is dead"

"She's actually not" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he tried to explain.

"But Hiccup, everyone knows that your mother was killed by…."

"And who told them my mother was dead." Hiccup felt angry at the thought.

Astrid rubbed her arm as she bit her lip. Not many people loved Drago Bludvist. The half Bewilderbeast was a hated hybrid amongst the villagers. None would say that o his face though. The man inspired fear in the hearts of most hybrids. There were some actually supported the man in an all-out war against the Vikings. Some, like her Uncle, hated the idea.

"I'm sure he's using my death as another excuse to start another war, right?"

Astrid let out a sigh. "No, Stoick was able to stop Drago from carrying one out. I'm surprised he was able to keep it together for all these years. You know…because of you and your mom"

Hiccup let his anger go as he realized how alone his father must have felt. "How is he?"

"He's being Stoick" Astrid rubbed her arm in remember her chief. "He really missed you guys. But he doesn't show it. If he did. It would lead to Drago having power over him."

"I'm surprised he didn't run off and hunt down every last human after my death" Hiccup was wondering how deeply his father missed him. He knew his father loved him, but was he happier that he was gone.

Astrid read Hiccup's thoughts, "Hiccup, he really does miss you. Some say that Stoick would go off on his own, in search of the human who killed you"

Hiccup stared at Astrid in awe.

"It's just rumors though," Astrid let out a sigh. "No one knows if it's true"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. His father never liked to show how kind and caring he was in front of others. Stoick believed he should be tough as Gronkle Iron.

They both chatted away till dark. Once the sun began to set did Hiccup bid farewell to Astrid as he said he had to get back home. Astrid asked if she could go with him to see his mother and how they had survived all this time. Hiccup started to panic because of that.

Astrid had no idea that they were near a Viking habited island. The very one that was attacking Berk. That would not be a good idea to tell her. She would probably rush back to Berk to tell everyone.

Okay, Hiccup wasn't sure she would do that. But he could not risk getting Toothless, Stormfly, and Cloudjumper hurt in the process.

"No, no. That's okay." Hiccup quickly came up with an excuse. "I wouldn't want to give my mother a heart attack if she saw you"

"A heart…attack?" Astrid had heard stories of Valka being a fierce warrior.

"Okay, it's more of my mother attacking you." Hiccup saw the look Astrid was giving him. "And don't give me the 'I'm stronger than I look' face. When I first met mom, she sent me flying into a mountain."

Astrid sighed but allowed Hiccup to pass. "Fine" She, then, got in Hiccup's face and pointed her finger into it, "But I'm coming back tomorrow"

"Fine" Hiccup held his hands up in defense.

Astrid walked to the edge and transformed into her dragon form. Hiccup watched her leap off the cliff side and fly back to Berk.

Hiccup let out a breath as he too turned and flew back to his home. This was going to be fun explaining to everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning, and Hiccup still had not brought up the part about his mother meeting Astrid. How was he going to bring that up?

Hiccup was in their make shift kitchen preparing food for both his mother and he. His mother cooking skill were not something Hiccup didn't want to live through again. Seriously, he loved his mother but her cooked fish was always either to raw and slimly or charred to a rock.

Hiccup shuddered at the thought. He decided to go all out. What else could he do since was preparing to bring home a pretty girl to meet his mother.

When Valka came in this morning, she was greeted with the smell of the most delicious foods. Looking at the spread on the table, she started to notice how it much of it there was. "Is Toothless and Stormfly coming over later?"

Hiccup dropped a plate to the floor when he remembered something. Wasn't Toothless, Stormfly, and Cloudjumper coming over later to hang out.

Thoughts of that and Astrid were turning in Hiccup's head. It definitely was going to be a big mess if they met up.

XXXXXXXX  
At the island of Berk, Astrid was getting ready to leave when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned to see that it was from Ruffnut and Fishlegs heading towards here.

"Hey Astrid," Fishlegs then notice her packing, "Where are you going?"

"Out to look at new islands" Astrid said nonchalantly as she continued to pack her bags.

"I thought Stoick said we weren't allowed to go out to sea?" Fishlegs tried to state it more like a fact, but it came out more like a question.

"What?" Astrid put her satchel over her shoulder as she looked at the two, "Just because you're scared to do it, doesn't mean I am"

They both watched as Astrid spread her wings and took off. Ruffnut wasn't buying it one bit. It wasn't until a short time later did they see Snotlout and her brother come by. A smile grew on her face as she walked over to the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Drage oy, Toothless and Stormfly were getting ready to leave and head back up the mountain. They heard footsteps behind them to see Hookfang, Meatlug, and the twins with their packs and bags in hand.

"When do we leave?" Hookfang smiled happily at the two.

Toothless grabbed Stormfly's arm as he pulled her close to him to angrily ask "_What are they doing here!?"_

"_I jokingly said to Hookfang this morning that you and I were going on a dangerous hunt that could tear us limb from limb. I thought he be scared, not invite Meatlug and the twins along"_ Stormfly tried to defend herself.

"Don't worry guy. I brought lots of bandages and herbs in case we have any kind of trouble." Meatlug was trying to be helpful. She and the rest of the group had no idea the kind of headache they would be causing Toothless and Stormfly.

"Maybe will lose them in the fog" Toothless hoped while Stormfly crossed their fingers.

XXXXXXXXXX

One good thing that happened to Hiccup was that his mother had left to go pick up Cloudjumper for their morning petrol. Which left Hiccup to fixing his own problems, such as a warrior hybrid meeting up with his kidnapper and shield maiden Viking. This was not going to be any sort of problem at all.

Hiccup headed out of the cave as he tried to think of a plan. He heard the sound of rustling from the woods as he made his way towards it. By the sent that was coming from it, he could tell it was Toothless and Stormfly. That was good. Hopefully they help him with his situation.

"I'm so glad you guys are here" Hiccup glided down to them.

"Why?" Stormfly began to panic. "You haven't see any Vikings around here recently"

Toothless elbowed her in the stomach.

Stormfly glared at him but realized that she should keep her mouth shut. They were already in big enough trouble with their friends following after them.

Hiccup knew that look Toothless was giving him. It was I'm trying to hide something that is really bad face. "You too?"

"What do you mean, you too?" Toothless was afraid to ask.

Both questions were answered when a scream was heard not far off from them.

XXXXX

Astrid was heading to an island. She remembered Hiccup saying something about living at the top of the mountain that was covered by a Fog Sea. She flew just high enough to see what Hiccup was talking about. It was beautiful and breathe taking place to say the least.

She was only brought out of her thought when she heard voices behind her.

"Hey Astrid! Wait up!"

Looking behind her, Astrid saw her fellow dragon friends following after her. "What are you guys doing her?"

"What? You didn't think we allow you to have all the fun, did you?" Tuffnut stated.

"Look pointy rocks!" Ruffnut pointed out.

"Ooohhh Where!?" Both he and his sister head straight for it.

"You know Astrid, if you want we could leave these guys and head off somewhere together" Snotlout tried to act seductively as he got closer to the Nadder.

Astrid just stared at him deadpan. She really wanted to shoot at him right now. Thank the gods for Fishlegs.

"What about Heather?" Fishlegs was more in it to annoy Snotlout.

"Heather?" Snotlout straighten himself out as he tried to act innocent. "Ya Heather, don't want to piss her off"

Astrid wanted to slap herself in the face. Heather would be the last person to end up with Snotlout. But ever since her family arrived on Berk, the Monstrous Nightmare hybrid has always tried to seduce her. She should be greatful though. It did get Snotlout out of her scale.

Astrid was brought out of her thoughts when she got distracted by the sounds of screams from below them.

The group of dragons looked down for the source and remembered the twins were nowhere to be seen. They headed towards the scream to see their zippleback friends and four Vikings. Right away the two sides started to fight each other to protect their friends. Astrid used her spine shot at the fiery red head.

Hookfang back flipped out of the way as he took out his sword to defend himself. "Do you think this is what Stormfly meant by dangerous hunt that will tear you limb from limb!"

"I hope not!" Meatlug tried to defend herself with her sheild.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut hollered as he sparked the smoke his sister let out.

The group was so enthralled with each other they did not notice something else was watching them.

Fishlegs looked down towards the fog as he saw something moving in it, "Um, Astrid…."

When they saw the giant Stormcutter come out of the clouds did the group forget their fight and begin to panic. They all shuttered in fear and try to protect themselves. Most of the hybrid transformed themselves back into their half forms. The Vikings didn't seem to notice for the fear of being eaten by the large beast.

Hookfang grabbed a hold of Snotlout and held him out in from of him as a shield. "Take him! He's obnoxious and self-centered. And he probably leave everyone behind"

"Wow. He hit the nail on the head" Tuffnut said from behind a rock with Ruffnut and the twins.

Snotlout growled at them for a minute before he was brought back in fear as the Stormcutter started to come towards them.

"MOM STOP!"

The group turned their head to Hiccup. The group was quite shock to see a half black dragon and brown headed human. They were also shocked to see Toothless defending them as well.

Hiccup watched as his mother landed on the ground. He knew both he and Toothless had some explaining to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken some time and a lot of explaining but everyone seemed to be now okay by the fact that dragon can transform into half human creatures. Barf and Belch thought it was really cool and would ask the twins all sorts of questions. Ruffnut and Tuffnut where happy to reply and asked question of their own. The grouped groaned in thoughts of the chaos those four would cause.

Meatlug and Fishegs got along to. They both had an interest in knowledge and Meatlug loved to hear the stories Fishlegs told.

Snotlout and Hookfang bumped heads a lot at first, but got along with each other after they tried to out warrior each other. It confused most but, hel, it worked for those idiots.

Astrid and Stormfly admired each other. They were both shield maidens in a man's world and they loved the thrill of a fight. They talked about their many weapons of choice and how they would use it. It made most of the guys shudder in fear.

"So your telling me that you've been alive all this time and you've been staying with your kidnapper!" Snotlout yelled at Hiccup in disbelief. "Who does that!?"

"I'm technically not staying with him, I'm staying with my mother" Hiccup tried to clarify.

"Who is now driven out of the village by Drago Bludvist" Astrid looked at Hiccup not amused.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. This was not going well. Not only did he get chewed out by his mother before, but he was getting it from everyone else.

"This is like those weird myth stories you heard from Gothie" Ruffunt thought about it.

"I know I was thinking the exact same thing. Remember Loki and the Odin's horse?" Tuffnut was getting off topic.

"And like Frey who came to Asgard as a hostage" Belch was not helping.

"You know the gods and their faults too!" Ruff and Tuff were so happy to meet someone who had a good sense of humor and could follow along with them so well.

"Guys!" Astrid really wanted to bang those two heads together.

"Focus!" Stormfly hated when these two founded someone like them.

They all laughed at each other. It was the beginning of something. Hiccup and Toothless just hoped that it will continue this way to the future.


	7. Chapter 7

After their Viking friends left, Toothless decided to also head back to the village. It had been a log day with meeting other hybrids and his Viking friends getting along with them so well. He wondered if life had been different would they be such good friends.

As Toothless turned a rock, he thought he saw yellow ball of lights coming through some of the fog. "What the….."

Toothless didn't get the chance to finish when he was pounced on. He looked up to meet his attacker to only see that it was Shock Shooter. The purple spiky headed man was in shambles and looked to be covered in dirt. "Shock Shooter?"

When Shock Shooter realized who he was on top off, did he get up and give Toothless a hug. "Toothless my friend. We are so joy-es to see you"

"We were never friends" Toothless tried to get out of the bear hug he was being given by Shock Shooter, when he realized what the man had said. "We?"

"Yes" Shock Shooter put down Toothless as he gestured behind him. "Me and some of the armada."

Toothless looked behind Shock Shooter to see that yellow balls of light were torches being held by different armed Vikings. He was shocked to see all of them here and began to question what was going on.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you're not here to kill the Night Fury that lives in these mountains." Shock Shooter played along with Tooothless's acting. Why else would his rival be up here in the middle of the night.

"But were not allowed to be up here without our chief and the council's…"

"Permission" Shock Shooter blew at the thought, "That's why the Dark Alpha told a few of us to go up to the upper island and hunt the beast down"

Toothless looked at Shock Shooter in surprise.

When Shock Shooter saw that look on his rival's face did he question, "Why so shocked. We both knew that Dark Alpha is going to lead us to glory"

"He's not the chief, Shock Shooter" Toothless glared angrily at the spiky head Viking. "Ice Spitter is."

"You and I know that won't be for long" Shock Shooter said smugly.

"That's treason" Toothless growled.

The two Vikings glared at each other for what seemed like hours. Shock Shooter just smirked and backed off. He smiled smugly at Toothless before he shouted at his men to head back. Toothless scowled as they left.

Once he saw the glow of the torched dye down did he turn and head back up the mountain. He had to tell the others quick.

While the black haired Viking ran off, behind one of the trees stood Shock Shooter and a couple of men.

"What are we doing here sir? I thought we were heading back?"

"Toothless is hiding something." Shock Shooter watched Toothless. "And I'm going to find out what he and his little girlfriend are doing here, once and for _all_."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me that, Dark Alpha is putting a band of Vikings together to hunt Hiccup and Valka in the woods?" Hookfang tried to get this straight.

Everyone, but Valka and Cloudjumper, was also trying to process this new information. It was a good thing too that Toothless had ran into Stormfly and Meatlug on the way back to caverns. Apparently they had heard everything as well and Meatlug rushed back to get Hookfang and the twins, while Toothless and Stormfly were able to meet up with Hiccup and the rest of the young hybrids, who hadn't not left yet.

"Who's Dark Alpha?" Snotlout asked as he thought of how stupid the name sounded.

"He the brother of our leader" Said Barf

"Who thinks we should kill the dragons and take Berk for ourselves," Belch also explained.

"He think he's important, the best, and wants to control this island" Hookfang said from his seat.

"Dark Alpha will stop at nothing to start a war" Stormfly looked at the group, "It's a good thing Ice Spitter is still in charge."

"So he's like Drago" Fishlegs thought how this guy sounded a lot like their most hated hybrid.

"Drago?" Hookfang chuckled at the name.

"Ya, Drago Bludvist" Tuffnut clarified.

"You never want to get in the way of Drago Bludvist" Ruffnut stated.

"Drago Bludvist believes that Hybrids are at top of the list, while Vikings are…welllllll" Snoutlout squished his foot into the sand to prove his point.

"So we both have really bad guys, who will do nothing but try to destroy each other" Hiccup simplified. "Great"

"Well, we can't let Shock Shooter see all of you" Toothless got of his seat as he made is way in front of the hybrid. "Who knows what he'll do if he sees all of you"

They all thought for a minute, but were brought out when they heard the sound of footsteps. Looking to the doorway, they saw shadowy figures heading their way.

"_I hear something this way"_

"_But sir, it's dark in there"_

"_Get in here NOW!"_

Hiccup put his finger to his lips to silence the group. They all looked at him and saw the Night Fury point to the ceiling. The group understood what to do as they all separated.

In the doorway stood none other than Shock Shooter himself along with three other Vikings. The scanned around the cave before their eyes met with Toothless and his gang.

"Oh Toothless, what are you doing here?" Shock Shooter crossed his arms and leaned against the walls

"We could ask you the same question" Stormfly want to yell at Shock Shooter but Toothless held her back.

"My father explores up here and decided that I could help him explore the upper parts of the island" Toothless explained to Shock Shooter and his men, "We're just making base camp for the night when you so roughly interrupted us"

"Base camp?" Shock Shooter didn't buy it. He looked around as he saw there was no camping gear inside the empty stone cavern.

"We were going to get the rest of our gear" Meatlug stepped in "You caught us when we finally found a place to stay for the night"

"u-huh and where is Cloudjumper? I would so _love_ to talk to him" Shock Shooter smiled evilly at them. He knew they were hiding something.

"He's out hunting." Hookfang chimed in.

Toothless and the rest wanted to strangle Hookfang for saying that.

"Hunting" Shock Shooter stared at them in disbelief, "Why didn't he take any of you fine Viking warriors with you"

"You know why Shock Shooter" Toothless want to smack this guy in the face, but right now, they had to keep their cool. "The forest is dense and the fog is thick. Most of us could get hurt since we are so unexperienced with this terrane."

"Or maybe….it's because you're all such terrible Viking warriors" Shock Shooter mocked. He knew that they were lying and if they were going to lie then he would hit their pride to make them tell the truth.

And it did strike deep at Toothless pride. Everyone knew that Toothless wanted to be just as brave as Cloudjumper. So when Shock Shooter said that Toothless was weak, he meant that Cloudjumper was embarrassed to have him along.

Toothless reached for his dagger when Stormfly stopped him. He let out a breath as he tried to calm down. "Are you finished?"

Shock Shooter grew bored, "For now" He got off the wall and turned his back to the group.

Toothless and the group looked up at the ceiling. Up above them, were all the dragon hybrids. They had used their claws as a way to grab onto the ceiling and stay there. One of them, Fishlegs, tried readjust himself when he made a pebble dislodge itself and fall to the ground.

It made a soft plop on the ground, but caused Shocker Shooter to turn around with his crossbow, "What was that!?"

"Hey Shock Shooter, how I ever told you that you make one hel of a Berserker" Hookfang quickly turned Shock Shooter around as he placed his arm over the Purple hair Viking's shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me" Shock Shooter twisted Hookfangs arm off of him and dropped him to the floor. He rubbed his hand clean on his armor. "Enjoy you little entourage _Tooth-less_"

The group watched Shock Shooter and his band leave. Once they were gone, the hybrid dropped to the floor one by one.

"Man," Astrid dusted herself off. "He's as bad as Dagur"

"You're kidding me" Hiccup looked deadpan at Astrid "Dagur is still alive"

It was hard to believe that the deranged little kid that had always tormented him when he was a kids, could somehow be alive and well on Berk. Hiccup was silently hoping that the guy would get hurt or locked in a cage somewhere.

"I know right" Snotlout dropped to the floor.

"You used to want to be like him," Fishlegs mocked Snotlout from above. The Gronckle hybrid tried to dislodge one of his claws from the ceiling. When he did, he fell to the ground, on top of Snotlout. Fishlegs chuckled to himself as he got off him. "You couldn't wait to be _juuuuuust_ like him"

"Ya, it wasn't until after he lost you in the Tunnels of Whispers, did you change your mind about him." Tuffnut flipped down to the ground with ease. He and his sister were used to being upside down.

"You should be very lucky that my brother and I love playing in those tunnels" Ruffnut mockingly waved a disapprovingly finger at Snotlout.

Snotlout grew angrily as he was about to chase after the twins when he was grabbed by the neck of his shirt by Hookfang. He tried to reach for them but was lifted off the ground before he could get free.

"What are you thinking Hiccup?" Astrid watched as Hiccup became lost in thought about their situation.

"It's going to get a lot worse if we just keep hiding like this." Hiccup tried to think of a solution.

"What are you thinking, Hiccup?" Toothless had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"We need to have our chiefs talk to each other one on one. No armada, no army. Just a simple talk" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh ya, that's going to be _possible."_ Snotlout mocked. "Hey Stoick you know those Vikings that killed your son and wife, well their fine and hiding out on their ialsnd. Oh and let's not forget that your son was kidnapped by one of them"

"Snotlout, that's a bit harsh" Astrid did not want to admit that that was true.

"No, no. Snotlout is right"

"I am?" Snotlout could not believe that Hiccup was siding with him.

"That's why I'm gonna go with you" Hiccup stated.

The group shouted and gasped in disbelief at what they heard Hiccup say.

"Are you crazy!?"

"You'll be killed by Drago if he found out you alive" Fishlegs tried to reason with Hiccup.

"That's is why I'm going to wear a disguise" Hiccup pulled out pieces of clothing out.

They all looked at Hiccup in disbelief. But they all knew they had no choice. It was getting closer and closer to ragnarok with each passing day. They just hoped their chiefs could see reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Berk was quite at night. It was very unusual for an enemy to come and attack the island at night. They guessed because the humans had in way to see them in the dark. But it definitely made it easier for the young of young hybrids to sneak around. Especially when they were trying to make their way to Stoick the Vast's house.

Of course the chief's house had to be in the middle of town close to the Great Hall. Where everyone would pass them by and ask question about who the new hybrid was.

Speaking of new hybrid, Hiccup was dressed in a red top with a leather scale top going over it. His face was hidden in a hood and the blackness of night made it easier for people to see less of his tail and wings.

While walking to the chief's house, they so far not been stopped by anyone. Some waved to them but the group was so knit together that no one was able to see Hiccup at all. It was perfect.

They were closing in on Stoick's house, when someone decided to come out from the Great Hall and make their way towards them. It was Gobber. The one hook man was taking a leisure stroll and was about to stop by his friend's house to see how he was doing. What he did not expect was to see Astrid and her friends.

"What are you five doing out here on this glorious night?" Gobber came up to the small group of young hybrids.

"Oh, we just wanted to have a word with the chief, that's all" Astrid explained as they all crowded closer.

This did not go unnoticed by Gobber, "All of you….at once"

"Ya, it's really important" Fishlegs tried not to sound nervous.

Gobber didn't believe them for one minute. What he did see though was that the group had one extra person. He was in the shadows and made him hard to see but he could definitely tell there was someone. "Who's the new guy? I haven't seen you around before?"

"This is our cousin" Tuffnut interject. He grabbed Hiccup and pulled him to his side. "Sid Thorston. He's a….a…."

"He's from the far islands" Ruffnut helped her brother out.

"Ya, a real loner this guy is" Tuffnut patted Hiccup on the shoulder as he tried to sound convincing.

"Really?" Gobber was not amused by the twins. He may act a little goofy at times, but that doesn't mean after all the years he didn't know when the twins were lying to him.

Hiccup could see in Gobber's eyes that he wasn't buying it. He had only one chance to see his father and fix this situation. All that was standing in the way was Gobber.

"_Well, here goes nothing_." Hiccup brought down his hood, "It's me Gobber"

Gobber recognized that face anywhere. He had seen that face in Stoick the Vast and Valka. "Hiccup?" Gobber grabbed onto Hiccup's shoulder to get a good look at him, "Is it really you?"

Hiccup nodded his head.

"Hiccup!" Gobber was so happy to see the young hybrid. He, like Stoick, was very sad when the news of Hiccup demise had reached them. He was so close to the little hybrid that he was even a second father to the boy. "How are you alive? And where have you been?"

"That's what I'm here to tell my father about" The sound of noise caught their attention as Hiccup quickly pulled up his hood.

Gobber looked around as he too sensed the danger of Hiccup being here, "We better get you inside"

xxxxxxxxx

Stoick being happy to see his son alive was an understatement. He was over joyed. He grabbed Hiccup and gave him a bear hug. He then wept a little, even though he would not admit it, in seeing his son. He then gave him a stern lecture of how he should have come home and where had he been all this time. He had been worried when he heard he had been captured by Vikings. And if not for being the chief, he would have ran off and hunted those kidnappers down if he could.

Hiccup took this time to explain what had happen to him all these year. He even told his father about how his mother, Valka, was still alive. Stoick was in shock to say the least. He even fell back into his chair at the thought of his true love being alive. But when Hiccup explained why, he believed it.

"Drago has always attempted to start a war. " Stoick sat down in anger. "It should have been obvious that he would have started it this way.

"That man is as dastardly as a giant eel" Gobber said angrily, "It kinda makes you wonder if Vikings are all that bad"

"But they're really not" Hiccup stated.

"I'm sorry son, but just because you hang out with some of them doesn't mean they're all like that" Stoick tried to explain to his son.

"It's similar to us. Most of us want to live in peace, but others…not so much" Gobber explained what Stoick had meant.

"But if we can show them that there's another way….." Hiccup was trying to convince his father.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Stoick eyed Hiccup in question.

"You meet with the chief of the Vikings," Hiccup stated. "My Viking friends are on their way to meet with their chief and explain to him the same thing I'm explaining to you"

Stoick watched his son. He really wanted to believe that this could work. "Fine. If he is willing to meet one on one then we will talk."

That's all Hiccup needed to hear. He began to explain his plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

But they were not the only ones listening to Hiccup's plan. On the other side of the door, Drago Bludvist and Dagur the Deranged. They were listening in on their conversation. And it was not good at all. Drago grew angry as he listened to every word. He knew he had to do something. And idea struck the man hybrid.

"Did you hear that my boy?" Drago Bludvist grin grew wider as he listen in on the conversation they were having.

"But isn't that bad" Dagur was a little confused by this.

"Not if we play our claws right" Drago assured the young Viking.

"Claws?" Dagur was very confused by this.

"Yes. If something unfortunate were to happen to dear old Stoick. Then the rest of the clan with have no other choice but to follow me" Drago smiled at the thought. "Nothing will stand in my way"

Drago began to explain his plan to Dagur. The boy's mouth grew in to a devious smile as he listened to Drago's every word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Drage øy, Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper were heading to the chiefs house. Inside, both Ice Spitter and Dark Alpha were having another discussion about what to do about the dragons.

Ice Spitter had white hair with two braids and beads going down the side of his face. He had light tan skin and icy blue eyes. He wore mostly white, such as a long sleeve tunic with silver design on the color and cuffs. He had a large white with black feather streets type cape over his shoulders.

Dark Alpha was the opposite. He was much more dark. His hair was more grey than white. His eyes seemed to be darker, much closer to grey. He wore a no sleeves grey tunic with a red band around his mid section. Around his hands were dark metallic armbands. He had a very large sword on his back as well.

"We should kill them. Take the armada and ….."

"We talked about this a hundred times brother, no" Ice Spitter was sitting in his chair rubbing head in annoyance. "What if we destroy the islands eco system? What will we do then? Berk is the only food source that's close to us and I will not have it destroyed because you want to kill its top predictor."

When the door opened, did the brothers turn to see the group in the doorway.

"Cloudjumper, my friend," Ice Spitter got up from his chair and made his way over to them. He shook Cloudjumper's hand and welcomed them in.

"I'm sorry if were interrupting something" Cloudjumper eyed Dark Alpha.

"No, no. We were just finishing. Right Brother" Ice Spitter watched as his brother glared at him before storming off. "I'm truly sorry about him. It's a surprise that we came from the same mother"

"Ice Spitter we have something very urgent to talk to you about" Cloudjumper stated.

"Then by all means, enter" Ice Spitter sat down in his chair as he gestured for everyone to sit as well. "Now, what is this news you want to talk about"

"The dragons" Toothless came right out and said it.

"Not you too" Ice Spitter shook his head as he thought he knew where this was going.

"It's not what you think chief" Stormfly chimed in.

"Then by all means, explain"

The group told Ice Spitter everything. The man listen with interested and awestruck. And while they talked about what to do next, on the other side of the door, so did Dark Alpha.

XXXXXXX

Daybreak had hit the morning. Two separate groups. The Vikings and Hybrid where making their way to a secluded island that was between Berk and Drage oy. It was perfect spot for a meeting between species.

Traveling on a boat to the island were Ice Spitter, and a few extra men. They had reach the island by noon. Each one of them climbed off the boat and made their way onto the island. So far it looked like they had made it here first.

But not soon after did they see something off in the horizon. One of the men looked through their spyglass to see that it was Dragons. The man hollered to his team as they got their weapons ready.

Ice Spitter dismissed this tactic as he told them to put their weapons down. At first the men thought their leader was crazy, but followed.

Once the dragons were close, they landed themselves on the dirt ground. The main one was a Rumblehorn. The other two that appeared was a Hotburple and a Monstrous Nightmare. The all stared at the Vikings and made them feel nervous and scared.

The men did not know what to do, but their leader stepped forward.

"I am Ice Spitter. Chief of the Drage tribe." Ice Spitter introduced himself.

The Rumblehorn stared at the Vikings. The Vikings watched as the dragon transformed itself into a human like hybrid. The men were in awestruck at the sight. He looked like a well-built man. He had a long red beard and hair was in braids. His Rumble horn wings, horns, and tail showed off his part dragon form.

"I'm am Stoick the Vast, leader of the Berkians" Stoick's voice was loud and booming. His words were clear and understanding. It was as if he knew how to speak Norse.

It surprised most of the Vikings at first that the hybrid knew their language. But were more shocked to see their chief go up to the dragon leader and shake his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Stoick the Vast"

In the first time in Viking and Dragon history, they were talking to one another.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup and the rest of the gang were wondering how the meeting was going. Curiosity and dread filled them. What if something went wrong? What if something happened to Hiccup's father? They decided to take a trip over there to see how everything was progressing. It was against Cloudjumper and Valka's order but they just needed to know.

Each one of the Vikings climbed onto the hybrid's dragon back. At first it was awkward. They hybrids never had a human on their back before and the Vikings had never ridden a dragon before either. To say the journey was strange in the least.

When they came upon the island, they were shock to see what was happening.

Xxxxxxxxx

An hour ago, everything was going greet. Stoick and Ice Spitter were having a great chat about their clans and forming a relationship. Ice Spitter even took out a document to make it legit.

But unknown to the group, was up in the rocks, was Dagur and Savage. In Dagur's hands was a Viking cross bow.

"Are you sure this will work?" Savage asked

"Of course it will work" Dagur pointed the arrow at Stoick. "Once they see Stoick killed. It will already be time to plan an all-out war"

Stoick and Ice Spitter shook hands as they put together their union. But, all of the sudden, an arrow had struck Stoick in the back.

The large man fell to his knees as he gave a large painful roar. Gobber and Spitelout came rushing to him as one of the Vikings shouted 'Dragon attack'

The Vikings tried to rush their leader back to the ship and away from the battle. The men shot arrow after arrow to keep the dragons away.

Spitlout and Gobber tried to defend Stoick the best they could. They watched the Viking sail away.

Spitlout was about to go after the ship when the young hybrids and Vikings stood on his way. "Snotlout?"

"What happed here?" Hiccup quickly reverted into his half form and rushed to his father.

"We were tricked by the Vikings" Gobber explained.

Hiccup could not believe this was happening. He held his father's hand as he prayed he would be okay.

Toothless watched the scene unfold. He only got distracted when he saw something fly in the distance. "Or someone made it seem like you were attacked"

They all looked to where Toothless was looking to see a Skrill flying away.

"But why would Dagur attack his own chief?" Spitlout could not understand why someone would want to hurt Stoick.

"I have a pretty good idea why" Gobber growled.

They all were brought back to attention when they heard Stoick cough. He was looking pale and he was having a tough time keeping his eyes open.

"He needs help" Gobber stated.

"I know a place where we can go" Hiccup and the rest of the hybrids gentle lifted Stoick off the ground and carried him back to base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out on the seas, Ice Spitter was making his way back to Drage oy. He could not believe what just happened. Who could have fired at Stoick? His men were with him at all times and none of them could have done it.

Ice Spitter then felt the boat stop. They were too far off to be near their island. He came out to see what had happen when he noticed a ship near his. "What the….."

Ice Spitter have time to react when something pierced his back. Turning his head, he saw that it was his brother. "Whhhyyyy?"

Dark Alpha watched as his brother tried to walk backwards. "Why do you think dear brother?"

The rest of the Viking men did nothing to help their leader. Ice Spitter even looked for his most trust worthy of friends to see them dead. He could not believe this. All this just to start a war with the dragons.

Ice Spitter looked once last time up at his brother before another sword pieced his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark out at Drage oy. In the upper part of the island, outside the cave, was Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the hybrid gang. The night Fury boy was passing back and forth. Worried about if his father would make it.

His prayers were answered when he saw Gobber coming out. "How is he?"

Gobber came up to Hiccup as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your father is going to be just fine."

All of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Its thanks Thor that your father's dragon hide is tough as Gronkle Iron that he was able to live" Gobber stepped out of the way to allow Hiccup through. "He wants to see you"

Hiccup took a deep breath as he walked into the cave. He saw his father on a bead of moss next to his mother. Color had come back to the man and was looking a lot better. He was still weak and had a hard time moving but he was going to be fine.

Hiccup sat down next to his father as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"Of course I'm okay." Stoick tried to act tough, "It's going to take a lot more than one little arrow to kill me"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his father's statement.

"Besides," Stoick cupped Valka's face, "I'm not leaving my wife and son behind"

Valka smiled down at Stoick as she too began to tear up.

"Now then" Stoick looked towards the doorway, "What happen to Ice Spitter?"

Stoick was very curious to know what happen to the other chief. He was still conscious when he heard the group confirm that it was Dagur who shot him. He still hoped that the Viking was okay.

"Well….." Hiccup was about to tell him he had no idea when Toothless and the rest of the young Vikings came storming in.

"Hiccup!" They were all out of breath and tried to compose themselves.

Cloudjumper came over and tried to calm the group down. "Breathe. Now tell us what this is about"

Toothless spoke first, "Ice Spitter is dead!"

Everyone gasped at the news. No one could believe the mighty leader had fallen.

"What happen?" Hiccup asked.

"Apparently dragons had act the ship" Meatlug explained.

"But it was Dark Alpha and his follower who found him dead." Stormfly linked the pieces together. "Dark Alpha killed his brother and now is lying to everyone about how the dragons killed him. Now he's telling everyone to get ready to avenge him"

"We have to stop them" Stoick tried to get up but the pain was too much.

"You're not going anywhere" Valka pushed Stoick back down.

"Dad, you stay here with Gobber and Cloudjumper" Hiccup ordered his parents. "The rest of the guys and me with try to head to the village and try and stop them"


	9. Chapter 9

Toothless and the rest of the Vikings got off the dragons and made their way into the village. They had to try and stop this, before anyone got killed. But sad to say, the boats had already left and no one was in the village. They were too late.

They all met up by the blacksmith's shop to tell each other their report.

"Did you see anyone? Windsheer? Thornado? SkullCrusher? Did you even see where Shock Shooter went?" Toothless wanted to beg the group in hoping they at least saw someone.

Everyone shook their head no to Toothless.

"Everyone left, _yawn_"

The group looked over at the Blacksmith shop's window. Inside was none other than their sleepy blacksmith, Grump.

"Grump! What are you doing here?" Toothless was so happy to see the blacksmith.

"Keeping an eye out for the left over Vikings. You know. Old folk. Children. Those people who can't fight" Grump yawned again before he saw something he did not plan to see. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he asked, "Toothless, you might want to slap me. I think I see dragons behind ye"

Toothless looked behind him. He forgot all about how he had brought Hiccup and the rest of the hybrids to the village. "You're not dreaming Grump."

"Oh" Grump blinked sleepily a couple of times. "Should I be worried?"

"Not really" Hookfang said nonchalantly, which caused Snotlout to huff angrily at him. "What?"

"Grump. You need to tell us." Stormfly went in front of Grump's face to get his attention. "Where did everyone go?"

"To Berk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ships landed on Berks rocky side. Everyone man and woman Viking was setting up barriers and catapult to ready for an attack. Dark Alpha was leading the group from the rocky shore. He put a diagram out onto the sandy rocks. It showed them attacking the mountain side and driving the dragons towards them.

"After this, all hel is going to break loose" Dark Alpha looked up at the mountain. He smiled in glee as it was his time to shine.

"But isn't that risky?" Thornado wasn't sure if it was a good idea to attack a whole army at one time.

Dark Alpha grabbed Thornado's shirt and held him up to his face. "I'm the one giving order. You do so well as to follow them"

Thornado was thrown to the ground. Skullcrusher helped him up as they both glared at their so called leader.

Shock Shooter ran after his leader in fear and concern. "Shouldn't you have phrased that a little better."

Dark Alpha stopped and turned his head to growl at the young Viking. This caused Shock Shooter to shrink away in fear.

Shocker Shooter began to have second thoughts. Maybe this wasn't a really good idea.

The men turned their catapults to the mountain. When Dark Alpha shouted at his men to 'fire', each boulder hit the mountain with great force. It caused the giant rock to crack and crumble. Each hit caused more and more dents. By the end of the last boulder, did a flock of dragons appear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was hurrying as fast as they could to the battlefield. It was worse than they could have imagined when they came upon it. Dragon and Viking were fighting claw, fire, ax, and sword at each other. Neither side looked to be winning. It looked more like an endless blood bath.

"What do we do!?" Asked Stormfly

"We need to separate them. Get their attention guys!" Toothless shouted to the rest of the group.

"You sir, you are speaking our language!" Tuffnut and his sister flew down towards the battle as they shot a green smoke line between them that was later lite up.

Both side were startled by this. But none the more than seeing a Viking on the back of a dragon.

This of course, upsetted the two responsible for this.

Drago growled at this from the top of his perch as he grabbed Dagur. "Stop him" He tossed Dagur out into the battlefield.

Dagur quickly changed into his dragon form as he quickly went after Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless had little time to react when they saw the Skrill came at them.

"Dagur" Hiccup growled

Toothless looked at the Skrill in awe and shock. The dragon fired lighting blasts at them as they quickly dodged them. As they flew around, Toothless saw Dark Alpha staring right at him. Hiccup needed to fight Dagur on his own. And he needed to avenge his fallen leader.

"You take care of this. I'm going after Dark Alpha" Toothless dropped himself off of Hiccup's back and onto the ground. He headed straight for Dark Alpha.

Hiccup was having his own problems at the moment. What with Dagur the Deranged on his tail. He dodged a few more blast of lighting before making his way out to sea.

"What's wrong brother!? Afraid to see me?" Dagur shot another blast of lighting at the Night Fury as he charged himself at him.

"I don't ever remember being your brother" Hiccup commented. He had to get Dagur to the water.

"What? You prefer a little pathetic human as one! Hahahaha! You so stupid Hiccup!" Dagur mocked the Hiccup.

"Oh really!?" Hiccup stopped when they made it right over the water. "I'll tell you something I learned from the pathetic humans"

Dagur launched a powerful blast of lighting at Hiccup, which he countered with a plamsa blast of his own.

"Skrill have one weakness"

"And what's that?" Dagur raised an eye-brown at Hiccup.

Hiccup shot towards Dagur as he barrel rolled and shot multiple blast. It caught Dagur off guard as he tumble towards the water. He fell into the water with a splash as all the electricity inside his body gave him a little shock.

Once Dagur was out of the way, Hiccup's attention was brought back to the battle. He needed to stop this and he knew one crazy way that would actually work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dark Alpha!"

Dark Alpha and every Viking that was close to him turned his attention to Toothless. The young black haired Viking glared at the newly appointed leader with hate.

"Well, well. If it isn't the traitor" Dark Alpha could help but chuckle at the young Viking's foolishness.

"Are you talking about me, or yourself" With Toothless's words, everyone began to whisper. "Dark Alpha was the one who killed Ice Spitter!"

"Me? Why would I kill my own brother?" Dark Alpha tried to look innocent.

"So you could be chief" Stormfly came up next to Toothless.

"You wanted to badly to start this war" Hookfang spoke out as well as he too came up next to Toothless.

"Says the traitors who side themselves with the enemy" Dark Alpha hissed as he tried to make it seem like they were the evil ones.

"The dragons are not our enemy" Meatlug shouted as they all stood next to Toothless. "We spent a lot of time with them and became friends. We don't have to fight them"

"What a bunch of Yak dung!" Dark Alpha shouted. He began to growl in hate at the small group. "There nothing but mindless beast that will kill us all"

"Really" Thornado spoke out. "It was us who attacked first"

Each of the Vikings began to murmur and agree with Thornado.

"It doesn't have to be this way" Toothless spoke to his fellow Vikings. "Let us show you. We don't have to fight them"

Each Viking stared at Toothless in awe and amazement. They had just seen him ride here on the back of a Night Fury. They all began to whisper to one another.

"ENOUGH!" Dark Alpha took out his sword as he shot forwards at Toothless.

The boy had only enough time to take out his long dagger. His blade hit Dark Alpha's as they began to tussle.

Stormfly was about to intervene, when someone held her back. It was Skullcrusher. He shook his head at her. They both turn to the fight as they knew that it was something Toothless must do.

Toothless and Dark Alpha clashed. Sparks flew as they slammed into each other. They fought more and more until Dark Alpha was on Toothless. His blade slammed into the young Viking's. He pushed down hard on the blade as he tried to cut Toothless. The young Viking held strong as he used the last of his strength to push the heavy man off.

This caused Dark Alpha's blade to fly out of his hand and fall to out into the crowd. The dark man turn towards his men. "Give me a sword"

No one tried to help him. Not even Shock Shooter, who was only ten feet from him.

Dark Alpha looked at the men. Each and everyone's face shown disappointment, hate, and annoyance for the man. The dark man search around for anyone to help. No one did.

"It's over Dark Alpha" Toothless turned his back at the man and walked to his friends.

"No" Dark Alpha whispered. "It's not"

Dark Alpha took a dagger out of his hidden pocket and rushed towards the young Viking. Toothless heard Stormfly yelled to him and by the time he turned to defend himself. He had already plugged his dagger into Dark Alpha's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone! Stooopppppp!"

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the sound. They were quite shock to see a half human, half black dragon speaking to them in the middle of it all.

Hiccup tried to speak to his people. Even the faces he had not seen for a long time, the once who tormented and were mean to him when he was little. He needed to tell them. Tell them the truth.

"Drago doesn't care about you. Any of you" Hiccup pointed to all the hybrids. "He's just using you. All of you. He's going to use everyone last one of you, until your dead and in the ground and he's the one on top. He doesn't think of you as important. Only he"

"But Stoick.." Once of the Vikings began to question Hiccup.

"My father is alive. Alive and living thanks to your so called enemy the Vikings." Hiccup pointed to the Vikings. "Drago told you my mother was killed by Vikings. But she is right here and alive and well." Hiccup pointed to his mother. "He even told you I was dead to make you fight for him. But my father said no. And now that he is out of the way, he has no one to stop him from making sure he makes it to the top."

The Hybrids looked at each other.

"What are you doing!?" Drago flew down from the sky and landed near Hiccup. "This boy lies. He has convened with the enemy. He's a traitor to his own kind"

Hiccup glared at Drago. "Or you're the traitor to yours. You want to be king of us. Rule over us as if we were your playthings to use to win your battles. But no more Drago. We had enough."

Drago growled at the Night Fury hybrid. He was ruining everything he worked for. And he was not going to let this happen. "Shoot him!" Drago hollered to his men.

But no one did. Instead, the Vikings parted ways and allowed Toothless through.

"It's over Drago" Toothless was covered in dirt and blood. He dropped his weapon to the ground. All the Vikings followed suit as each and every one of them put down their weapons.

The hybrids watched in amazement. It was only a short time before one dragon reverted into his half form and followed suit.

Each side was showing their vulnerable side. It was the first step towards peace.

But Drago would have none of that. He gave a mighty growl as he transformed into his dragon mode. He was larger and meaner. A dark ice spitting monster called the Bewilderbeast.

The Vikings had known of the legend of the great Bewilderbeast, but none had seen it before. Hiccup quickly transformed into his Night Fury form. He shot into the sky as he blasted Drago with his plasma blast.

Drago growled at the boy as he shot sheets of ice at him.

Both watched in shock and fear. It wasn't until Toothless took up bow and shot at the giant beast did everyone follow suit.

Arrows, axes, and fire was shot at the mighty Beast. Drago snarled at them as he launched his ice wave at the army. Everyone scattered as they tried to get away. Ducking and looking for cover, the hybrids and Viking looked for cover.

As Drago watched them scatter, he saw that one black haired Viking who started all of this "_You!"_

Toothless looked up into the air to see Drago staring down at him

"_This is all your fault"_ Drago took a deep breath as he shot another ice wave at Toothless.

Toothless had no time to move as he watched the blast of ice come at him. The last thing he saw was Hiccup flying towards him and wrapped himself around the boy as a shield.

Everyone watched has both Hiccup and Toothless were wrapped in a cold layer of ice. Astrid ran to the ice as she pounded her hands on it. She shouted for Hiccup to say anything. Like everyone, she feared the worst.

A loud chuckle was heard, as Astrid looked up to see Drago staring down at him.

"_You should have obeyed me. And now look what happen to your leader"_

Astrid pressed her head to the ice in sadness. But for some reason, it felt like it was getting hot. She opened her eyes to see the ice glowing blue. The Nadder hybrid stepped back as she watched the ice being to glow brighter.

All of the sudden, the ice broke open and out came Toothless and a glowing Hiccup. Hiccup flew to the top of the left over ice as he roared at Drago.

Drago was shocked to say the least. He was about to prepare another blast when he was shot in the face by a powerful plasma blast.

Hiccup kept firing at Drago. His blast got more powerful with every shot. He was determine to stop Drago.

Drago fell to the ground as he revert back into his half form. It body was bruised and batter, but he did not stop. He flew up high in the sky as he breathed in his most powerful attack.

Toothless came up right next to Hiccup, "Together"

Hiccup nodded as they both got ready to fire. Toothless launched an arrow while Hiccup fire after. With that power and force, Toothless's arrow shot towards Drago and hit him in the heart.

Drago gasped for breath as his world grew dark. He fell to the ground in a hard boom. His body laid dead on the ground as the life from his eyes left.

It was finally over.


	10. Epilogue

It was finally over. The long waited war had finally come to an end.

Everyone was back at Drage oy. They were all celebrating the end of the war and the Vikings new chief.

Toothless had taken down their Chief's Killer and led the clan to peace. He was not only the bravest but was willing to put his life on the line for his people. He showed them that hybrids and humans could live in peace and work together. That's made any Viking willing to make Toothless chief.

It was a hard and bumpy road, but soon everyone was getting along with each other. Even Stoick the Vast was getting along with Skullcrusher. Which was really surprising since they both were hardheaded sometimes.

Even Gobber and Grump got along so well. Except for the fact that Gobber would yell at Grump to stop falling asleep. But really awakened Grump was the Gronkle Iron. It was such as splendid piece of metal. They talked about all kinds of ways they could use it.

Everyone one was having and great time, but when the sun rose. It was time for them to say their goodbyes. Each one of them hugged and gave a handshake to the other. They were really going to miss their new allies.

But none would miss each other more than Hiccup and Toothless. They had been through so much together. They could see each other but Toothless was going to be busy with his new Chiefing duties. While Hiccup had a lot of catch up to do with his family.

They shook each other's hand as they said their goodbyes.

"I'm really going to miss you bud" Hiccup was trying not to cry.

"Hey, will see each other one day" Toothless let out a chuckle.

"Ya, and maybe one day I'll be chief by then" Hiccup made it out to be a joke, but by the way he handle things. He just might be one day.

"I would like that" Toothless smiled.

They both gave each other one last hug before they pulled apart. Hiccup and the rest of his clan changed into their dragon forms and took off. The Vikings watched them leave into the sunset.


End file.
